Híbrido en Halkeginia
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Durante la lucha contra Majin Buu Gohan no puede soportar más como este está por matar a su padre y a Vegeta, por eso lucha contra el, pero todo sale mal y ambos son tratados por la genkidama, cuando todo se creía perdido se enteran que Gohan fue convocado a otro multiverso por una curiosa chica peli Rosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball Z ni Zero no Tsukaima son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

Hola chicos aquí Dottosparrel XD, bueno esto será algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, ya que he visto bastantes fics sobre estos dos animes y quería hacer mi propia versión, sin más comencemos.

Algo más, usaré el manga como referencia.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La llegada del híbrido**

 **Universo 7**

 **Año 774**

Una feroz batalla se estaba dando lugar en el planeta sagrado, dos Saiyajins de raza pura se encontraban peleando contra Kid Buu, un demonio producto de todo el odio y rencor que se estuvo acumulando en el universo por más de 5 millones de años.

Kid Buu le estaba dando una paliza a Vegeta Super Saiyajin 2, pues este estaba ganando tiempo para que Goku acumulará energía para formar la Super Genkidama.

-Vamos denme un poco de su energía, la necesaria para poder derrotar a Majin Buu, si no lo hacen la tierra será destruirá – Los humanos seguían ignorando el llamado del guerrero de raza pura.

 **Templo Sagrado**

Gohan estaba furioso, los humanos no ponían de su parte para poder acabar con Buu, así que decidió acabar con el personalmente.

-Supremo Kaiosama se que puede escucharme – En otro planeta, un anciano de avanzada edad, y de piel morada veía lo que sucedía en el planeta sagrado, pues la lucha era titánica.

De repente Elder Kai siente una perturbación en su bola de cristal, así que decide ver lo que era, Gohan lo llamaba, así que decidió usar su telepatía.

-Que pasa muchacho, porque estás tan alterado – Gohan nervioso comenzó a elevar su poder.

-Rápido necesito que el señor Kibito me teletransporte al planeta sagrado, voy a acabar con Buu personalmente para evitar más destrucción – El Anciano dudo unos instantes, pues sabía perfectamente que Gohan podría destruir fácilmente a Majin Buu, pero uso parte de su energía para formar la genkidama.

-De acuerdo muchacho, sólo que Kibitoshin te restaurará tu poder antes de que vayan al planeta sagrado – Gohan asiente.

Elder Kai voltea a ver a Kibitoshin y este asiente.

-Como usted diga antepasado Kai-Kai – Kibitoshin se teletransporta al templo sagrado, donde lo estaba esperando Gohan, este se sorprendió al ver a la fusión de Kibito y Kaioshin, pero no le tomó importancia.

-De acuerdo Gohan toma mi mano – Este asiente, inmediatamente Gohan recupera su poder.

-Vámonos señor Kibitoshin – La fusión asiente.

-Kai-kai – Los dos desaparecen en un zumbido.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

Goku y Vegeta continuaban la contienda, cuando de repente sienten un Ki gigantesco, era Gohan el cual había llegado, todos voltean a ver a Gohan, este se pone serio en cuanto ve a Majin Buu.

-Señor Kibitoshin será mejor que se vaya, esto puede ser peligroso – El Shin-jin lo ve y sonríe.

-Si, espero que esté sea el final de Majin Buu, rezare para que el guerrero más poderoso de este mundo pueda acabar con el, que tengas buena suerte Gohan – Dijo Kibitoshin, a lo que Gohan sólo asiente con la cabeza, todo esto sin perder de vista a Kid Buu.

-Vaya Gohan, llegas en el momento justo, creo que tienes ganas de pelear por lo que Buu te hizo – Dijo Vegeta mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Así es señor Vegeta, en ese momento me confié, pero esta vez lo voy a exterminar -Dijo Gohan aumentado su ki de golpe.

Gohan voltea a ver a su padre, el cual estaba cargando la genkidama en el cielo y seriamente lo observa durante unos momentos.

-Padre, será mejor que continúes reuniendo energía para la genkidama, puede que tenga la fuerza suficiente para acabar con Buu, pero su regeneración será un problema – Goku asiente al pedido de su hijo.

-Está bien Gohan lo haré – Dijo Goku sonriente, Gohan sonríe y luego ve a Kibitoshin.

-Señor Kibitoshin, cure por favor a mi padre, si algo sale mal necesitamos su poder al 100% y la genkidama lo mas grande posible.

-De acuerdo Gohan – Sonríe la fusión y se dirige hacia donde estaba Goku.

 **Con Goku**

Kibitoshin había llegado hasta donde estaba el herido saiyajin, y luego sonríe al ver que un mortal había podido soportar tanto castigo.

-Bueno comenzaré – Dijo el peli-blanco, a lo que Goku asiente.

-Por favor Supremo Kaiosama – Asintiendo el Saiyajin.

Goku siente como sus energías regresan y su cuerpo es restaurado por la habilidad de Kibitoshin, entonces sonríe y comienza a incrementar la velocidad de recolección de energía.

[A TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS, EL MAR, LOS PLANETAS, EL SOL, A TODA FUENTE DE VIDA QUE EXISTA EN EL UNIVERSO, BRINDENME UN POCO DE SU ENERGÍA, LA SUFICIENTE PARA PODER DERROTAR A MAJIN BUU] – Grito Goku al cielo

El comenzó a hacerse más pesado, vapor blanco era desprendido de todo lo que tuviera vida en el planeta Supremo, Goku sonrió al ver que la genkidama comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño.

-No, esto no es suficiente – Dijo Goku preocupado, luego ve a Gohan y contempla su lucha, el padre del híbrido sonríe.

-"Gohan, me has vuelto a superar, tu eras el guerrero más tímido de todos nosotros, no te gustaba pelear, pero aún así lo hacías para poder defender lo que amas, superaste mis poderes y destruiste todos los límites cuando adquiriste ese poder, ahora estás haciendo algo que yo no pude lograr… Darle una paliza a Buu y vengar la muerte de todos los que murieron, tu eres el guerrero más fuerte de este universo Gohan" – Pensó Goku al ver a su hijo, estaba orgulloso de el.

 **Con Vegeta**

-Kakaroto que rayos estas esperando, terminala de una buena vez, no porque Gohan este vapuleando a Majin Buu significa que puedes holgazanear, recuerda las palabras de tu hijo, el no está confiándose como lo hizo contra Cell… Eso es – Grito Vegeta alarmando a los presentes.

 **Normal**

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?¿Encontraste otra manera de acabar con Buu? – Pregunto Goku, a lo que Vegeta sólo sonríe.

-ESCUCHEN TERRÍCOLAS, LES HABLA VEGETA, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LA LUCHA CONTRA MAJIN BUU SE ESTA PONIENDO CADA VEZ MAS DIFICIL, EL GUERRERO QUE ESTA LUCHADO CON EL EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ES NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL CHICO QUE LUCHO CONTRA CELL HACE 7 AÑOS, PERO AUNQUE TENGA LA FUERZA SUFICIENTE COMO PARA LUCHAR Y SUPERARLO , CON ESO NO ES SUFUCIENTE, NECESITAMOS QUE POR FAVOR NOS DEN UN POCO DE SU ENERGÍA PARA CREAR LA GENKIDAMA… - Por medio de la telepatía Vegeta podía escuchar las conversaciones de los humanos.

-¿Eso es verdad? Increíble, si es cierto eso con gusto daré mi energía – Vegeta sonríe al escuchar esto.

 **Tierra**

En esos momentos los humanos de toda la tierra levantan sus manos al cielo, todo ser vivo que habitaba en ese planeta levanta sus manos, la energía comienza a elevarse y a concentrarse en la atmósfera, esferas azuladas se concentran más y más rápido en la atmósfera, una gran paz se sentía en el ambiente.

La energía se dirige velozmente al planeta sagrado.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

El suelo debajo de Gohan formó un gigantesco cráter por la expulsión masiva de ki que el híbrido continuaba incrementando.

Kid Buu ve nervioso a Gohan, pues sabía de la diferencia abismal de poder que había entre ellos dos, fue por esa razón por la que destruyó la tierra, temía que Gohan pudiera matarlo, y ahora estaba frente a él, un guerrero con el poder suficiente para acabarlo, Kid Buu dio un pasó hacia atrás al ver que Gohan comenzó a caminar en su dirección con mirada sería.

-¿Qué pasa Majin Buu , acaso me tienes miedo? – Dijo el pelinegro impasible mientras continuaba acercándose.

El monstruo rosa provocado por el saiyajin se acercó con claras intenciones de exterminarlo, a lo cual el híbrido simplemente sonrió, Kid Buu lanzó un poderoso golpe con su brazo derecho, el golpe llegó al rostro del saiyajin, cuando impacto, un poderoso temblor se generó en el planeta enteró, la onda de choque generada por el mismo fue suficiente para lanzar a los espectadores varios metros en retroceso, ahí comprendieron las intensiones del Majin.

-Ese maldito monstruo está usando su ki al máximo, parece que no planea concretar su energía para bajar el rango de impacto al ambiente, si no logra ganarle a Gohan su intención es volar el planeta enteró a golpes – Dijo un asustado Vegeta.

-Si Vegeta, desde que vio a Gohan lo noté , parece que el se dio cuenta de su poder, desde antes que destruyera la tierra, al parecer le tiene miedo a Gohan, esta vez todo será diferente – Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Con Gohan**

-"Vaya con esto, Majin Buu ha disminuido gran parte de sus poderes, no llega ni a mi 60%" – Pensaba Gohan mientras veía al Majin.

-"Este tipo no está concentrando su ki en un solo punto, quiere dañar a los demás" – Pensó Gohan mientras veía el estragó causado por ese golpe.

-"Es momento de acabar con el, usaré mi técnica más poderosa para acabarlo" – Dijo Gohan con un brillo en sus ojos.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

Kid Buu seguía congelado, pues vio que su golpe descontrolado no surtió efecto, así que intento dar una patada al cuello de Gohan, pero este último rápidamente desaparece en un zumbido sorprendiendo al Majin.

Kid Buu busca por todos lados al saiyajin pero no logra captar su ki por ningún lado, de repente siente un fuerte dolor en su abdomen y asustado ve que tiene clavado el puño de Gohan, pues este estaba frente a él sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-Este será tu fin Majin Buu… Ghaaaaaa – Gohan comienza a aumentar su poder de manera desmesurada superando a Kid Buu, el cual estaba perplejo, pues no se esperaba esa cantidad de energía tan abrumadora.

Gohan aún con su puño clavado en el estomago del demonio Rosa, comienza a cargar ki en su brazo derecho, acto seguido con un ligero movimiento manda a volar a Buu con una poderosa ráfaga de ki, el enano siguió recorriendo varios kilómetros en ascenso sin poder detenerse, pues el impacto de esa ráfaga fue realmente poderosa.

-Acabaré contigo Buu… [CHOU MASENKOOOO] – Grito Gohan mientras ponía sus brazos arriba de su rostro en posición cruzada.

-Haaaaaaaa – Gohan creo un poderosa esfera de energía dorada con destellos bio eléctricos que incrementaba de tamaño, luego lo dispara con toda su fuerza.

El ataque se dirige a toda velocidad contra Kid Buu, el cual no tenía posibilidad alguna escapar de dicho ataqué, por lo que hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, expandió su cuerpo a tamaños inimaginables y el haz de luz atravesó su estómago desintegrándolo por completo, Gohan no podía creer lo que veía, Kid Buu logró prever su ataque y logro esquivarlo a duras penas.

-Jejeje no lograrás matarme idiota – Dijo Kid Buu nervioso, pues después de recibir el Masenko lo supo, ese ataque había anulado su capacidad de regeneración al venir tan concentrado y con esa potencia.

-Tsch, no te creas la gran cosa – Dijo Gohan atrás del demonio rosa, este no acababa de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues no había sentido el movimiento de Gohan.

-Gahaaa – Grito Buu de dolor al recibir un poderoso derechazo en su estómago nuevamente, que lo manda a volar en retroceso, cuando logra recomponerse ve que Gohan estaba ahora detrás suyo.

-Preparate para la paliza de tu vida, si no te puedo matar con ataques energéticos voy a anular tu regeneración a golpes… Haa – Grito Gohan dándole un codazo en la nuca al demonio, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo manda a volar contra la superficie del planeta.

Buu al ver que era superado abismalmente en poder, decide esconderse y crear una estrategia y así poder absorber a alguno de los que estaban presentes, sonriendo al ver que tal vez podría ganar decide poner en marcha su plan, pero cuando estaba por impactar contra las rocas Gohan aparece frente a él y le da una poderosa patada ascendente que lo manda a volar, luego usando su velocidad MFTL (Masivamente más rápido que la luz aparece frente a Buu y comienza un poderoso combo de golpes a gran velocidad, que no le dan a Buu tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues este no sabía desde donde lo golpeaba.

 **Con Goku**

Este está preocupado al ver que Gohan comienza a cansarse, mientras que Buu recibía mucho daño, pero este continuaba regenerándose de los ataques recibidos.

-Maldición Buu… ¿Hasta cuando pretendes seguir luchando? – Decía Goku en voz alta, de repente siente una cantidad gigantesca de firmas de energía llegando hasta su posición.

Goku atónito siente como la energía de la genkidama continua acumulándose y cuando siente la energía que estaba entrenando en la atmósfera este se sorprende y luego sonríe.

-Eso es falta un poco más – Se pone a reír, Vegeta voltea a ver a Goku y ve que tiene una expresión de felicidad, luego observa la esfera masiva de ki arriba suyo, por lo que sonríe.

 **Con Vegeta**

-" Eso es, casi está lista, sólo falta un poco más, Gohan [Voltea a ver al híbrido]… aguanta un poco más" – Vegeta sonríe y luego ve a Goku.

-Kakarotto termínala ya – Le grita el príncipe al saiyajin sonriente.

 **Con Goku**

-De acuerdo Vegeta

 **MULTIVERSO 38**

 **Universo 22**

 **(En este multiverso hay 3500 universos)**

 **PLANETA DESCONOCIDO**

 **HALKEGINIA**

Era un hermoso día en la Academia para nobles del reino de Tristain, hoy era el día para escoger un familiar, por lo que los alumnos de segundo año se encontraban en el patio de la escuela esperando su turno para invocar un familiar.

Una chica de hermoso cabello rosado y ojos violetas esperaba su turnó para así poder invocar al poderoso familiar que estaría destinado a acompañarla por el resto de su vida.

Todos sus compañeros había invocado familiares únicos, ella estaba un tanto nerviosa, pues sabía que tenía su magia un tanto inestable, por lo cual sus compañeros frecuentemente se burlaban de ella llamándola Louise la Zero.

-Louise pasa al frente por favor – Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada y anteojos de botella.

-Si profesor – Dijo Louise nerviosa.

-Oye Louise… - Louise voltea a ver a los chicos de su clase y con una mirada intimidante lo ve, estos solo sonríen nerviosamente.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que dijo Louise.

-Sólo no vayas a explotar algo – Dijo su compañero nervioso.

-Hum… ¿Por quien me tomas? Claro que no haré un desastre – Dijo Louise revolviéndose el cabello en señal de arrogancia.

-Bien cuando estés lista – Indicó el profesor Colbert.

-Claro – Sólo respondió Louise, respirando muy profundo decidió hacerlo.

-"Invocare el familiar más poderoso de todos, ya verán" – Pensó Louise dándose palabras de aliento, sin saber que su deseo sería concedido con uno de los familiares más poderosos.

[A MI SIRVIENTE QUE ESTA EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LOS CONFINES DE LA EXISTENCIA] – Una gran luz iluminó toda el área para el ritual de invocación, los compañeros de Louise veían a esta con signos de interrogación en sus cabezas, algunos murmuraban cosas.

-"¿Qué clase de conjuro es ese?" "¿Enserio invocará un familiar?" "No creo que invoque nada, sólo creará una explosión como siempre, por algo es Louise la Zero" – Fueron algunas de las tantas cosas que murmuraban sus compañeros.

[SOY LOUISE FRANÇOISE LE BLANC DE LA VALLIÈRE, PIDO QUE ME TRAIGAS AL FAMILIAR MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS] [FAMILIAR MIO RESPONDE A MI LLAMADO]

 **UNIVERSO 7**

 **Planeta supremo**

Gohan continuaba su pelea contra Kid Buu, lamentablemente Gohan comenzaba a cansarse un poco de todo esto, pues por cada golpe o blast de ki que le lanzaba a Buu este simplemente se regeneraba, cosa que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Ya me cansaste Majin Buu, te voy a destruir de una vez por todas, usaré un ataque con todo mi poder Ghaaaaa – Gohan comenzó a elevar su poder de manera abrumadora, recibiendo un Power Up al instante, Buu al sentir este ki tan gigantesco sintió un escalofrío, pues sabía que este ataque lo iba a exterminar.

-Kaaaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeeeee-Haaaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeee – Gohan crea una esfera azulada con concentración masiva de ki en sus manos, esa energía era suficiente para volar todo el sistema solar, Gohan sabía que con ataques concentrados no podría vencer a Buu, así que decidió exterminarlo con gran parte de su potencial.

Goku estaba congelado, pues estaba viendo la técnica que su hijo estaba ejecutando, eso no era lo que lo asustaba, era el hecho de la concentración de ki generada para ese ataque, aunque no iba con siquiera el 80% del poder de Gohan eran claras sus intenciones, volar todo un sistema solar con ese Kamehameha.

-Gohan no lo hagas, volaras todo el planeta y sus alrededores con ese ataque – Dijo alarmado su padre, pero este no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado concentrado en Buu.

Buu viéndose superando no le queda más opción que intentar volar la galaxia, así que comienza a cargar una esfera masiva de ki, la cual comienza a aumentar de tamaño rápidamente, Goku se da cuenta de las intenciones de Kid Buu, así que alarmado le grita a Gohan.

-Gohan no le permitas terminar esa técnica, elimínalo, no permitas que pase esto, Buu está cargando su ki con la intención de destruir la galaxia entera, acabalo – Grito Goku histérico, Gohan al escucharlo está vez sudo frío, pues si continuaba incrementando el tamaño de la técnica este no podría repelerla.

-Ghaaaaaa - Así que hace un último Power Up y lanza su ataque.

-Haaaaaaaa – Una poderosa onda blanco azulada sale disparada a velocidad FTL (Faster Than Light = Mas rápido que la luz) contra Kid Buu, el cual al verla se apresuró y lanza la esfera masiva de ki.

Super Kamehameha vs Bola Mortal, ambos ataques colisionaron, cosa que al impactar creo una poderosa onda expansiva que hizo temblar todo el planeta Supremo y sus alrededores, Gohan hacia un gran esfuerzo para contrarrestar el ataque de Kid Buu, pues era una concentración de ki sin comparación alguna.

-Ghaaaaaa – Gohan vuelve a elevar su poder, está vez usando su 100% de poder, dándole más poder al kamehameha.

La onda azulada perforó el ataque de Kid Buu, siguiendo su curso se dirige a toda velocidad contra el demonio Rosa, el cual al ver el ataque uso la Teletransportación y se posiciona al lado de Gohan, este al sentir el ki de Kid Buu intenta reaccionar, pero era demasiado tarde, Kid Buu usando su brazo derecho le atraviesa el abdomen, Gohan escupe un cantidad considerable de sangre, al momento de reaccionar vuelve a aumentar su poder y dándole un golpe a Kid Buu, pero esta vez ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba.

El demonio rosa no se inmuta al recibir el poderoso golpe del saiyajin, sólo una malévola sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-No puede ser el ki de Gohan se debilitó por ese kamehameha y el golpe que le dio Kid Buu, esto no puede ser posible… - Grito un furioso Goku.

-KAKAROTO TERMINA RÁPIDO LA GENKIDAMA, ES LA UNICA FORMA DE ACABAR CON EL – Goku volteo a ver a su rival y vio que este estaba tranquilo.

-Vegeta… [Goku asiente]… de acuerdo.

-[A TODOS LOS SERES DE LA GALAXIA, A TODA LA VIDA, AL CIELO, AL MAR, AL SOL, BRINDENME UN POCO DE SU ENERGÍA PARA FORMAR LA GENKIDAMA Y ASI ACABAR CON MAJIN BUU] – Grito Goku al cielo.

-"Vamos, vamos, vamos, sólo un poco más, sólo resiste unos cuantos segundos más Gohan, la Genkidama está al 95%..."- Goku piensa nervioso.

[Goku siente la energía de los terrícolas restantes entrando en la atmósfera y combinándose con la Genkidama ]… siiiii está llegando jajaja – Grito Goku, Vegeta siente el incremento masivo de la genkidama, está tenía el tamaño de la luna.

-Está lista Vegeta – Grito Goku sonriendo, a lo que Vegeta sólo le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Gohan deberá poder escapar el solo – Dijo Vegeta un tanto nervioso, luego procede a gritarle a Gohan.

-GOHAN SAL DE AHÍ RÁPIDO – Grito Vegeta, a lo que este voltea a verlo.

-No puedo moverme – Dijo con un hilo de voz Gohan, mientras recibía una paliza por Buu.

-Maldición – Grito Vegeta apurado.

-Kakaroto lanza la genkidama, podremos revivir a Gohan con las esferas del dragón usando el tercer deseo – Le grito un desesperado Vegeta.

-Pero es que… - Dijo Goku viendo a su hijo, Goku lo pensó durante unos segundos, tiempo que fue interminable para el, Vegeta le estaba pidiendo que matara a su propio hijo.

La mirada de padre e hijo se cruzaron, Goku estaba paralizado, pues no sabía que hacer en esos momentos de desesperación absoluta, entonces lo vio, Gohan asintió su cabeza débilmente, le estaba diciendo que estaba bien, Goku siguió viendo como Kid Buu lastimaba de muerte a Gohan, entonces lo decidió, así que Goku comenzó a cargar la genkidama elevándola más y mas, hizo un movimiento de brazos ladeando la Genkidama.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO HIJO…[Goku llora un poco por lo que estaba apunto de hacer]… MUERE MAJIN BUU – La esfera masiva de energía positiva se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Kid Buu y un Gohan herido, el cual sólo podía sonreír mientras se resignaba a recibir el ataque.

Kid Buu al ver la acumulación tan gigantesca de Ki intento hacer la Teletransportación, pero Gohan se lo impidió tomándolo de su tobillo mientras este sonreía débilmente.

-Ni lo pienses maldito, ya causaste demasiado sufrimiento y extinguiste incontables razas sólo por diversión, aquí acabara todo, si yo muero tu vendrás conmigo… - Dijo Gohan, Kid Buu estaba aterrado, pues prácticamente ya tenían encima la Genkidama.

Kid Buu hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, así que tomó la Genkidama con sus manos y comenzó a empujar en dirección contraria deteniendo el avance de la misma.

-¿Qué? – Dijo un abonado Goku al ver que Kid Buu estaba regresandole la genkidama, por lo cual Goku procede a transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y con un Kiai le regresa la Genkidama a Buu, este al ver de regreso la esfera de energía la vuelve a tomar con sus manos, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que no podía mover ni un milímetro el poder.

Goku observaba la escena con un poco de orgullo y tristeza, pues estaba a punto de matar a ambos, este simplemente sonríe.

-Eres un ser increíble, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro, pasaste por varias transformaciones…[Goku recordando]… fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos, espero que renazcas como un buen tipo, te estaré esperando para pelear, yo también entrenare, entrenaré mucho para volverme más fuerte… ["Goku… bien hecho" – Dijeron sus amigos, este hizo una pose de victoria y procede a aumentar el poder de la genkidama.

-Aaaaaah – Goku empuja la Genkidama con todo el poder del Súper Saiyajin, Buu y Gohan reciben de lleno el ataque.

-GAHAAAAAAA – Buu grita de dolor al comenzarse a desintegrar a nivel molecular, Gohan sólo sonríe y estos son consumidos por la esfera masiva, la cual continua su avance miles de kilómetros hasta estallar en pedazos, llevándose consigo una gran porción de tierra del tamaño del continente americano.

Goku vuelve a su estado y observa la destrucción causada por la genkidama y luego ve a Vegeta, este le sonríe a su eterno rival.

-Esto se terminó – Dijo Goku sonriente mientras le daba una señal de victoria al príncipe de los saiyajin, el cual se lo devuelve complacido.

Todos los amigos de Goku festejaban la victoria del guerrero más poderoso del universo, incluso los Namekusei y Kibitoshin estaban celebrando, pero el Anciano Kaioshin estaba sumamente nervioso, pues estuvo observando por medio de su bola de cristal toda la pelea, incluso los últimos momentos de Buu y Gohan, pero cuando la genkidama comenzó a destruir a Gohan extrañamente apareció un portal de color rosado en forma de estrella con algunas runas que el Supremo Kaiosama no logro entender, pero lo realmente alarmante era que ese portal absorbió al híbrido sin dejar rastro alguno, el Anciano comenzó a buscar rápidamente el rastro de energía dejado por ese extraña anomalía.

Durante los siguientes segundos el Anciano Kaioshin busco por los rincones de los 12 universos sin éxito al encontrar a Gohan, entonces algo se le ocurrió y rápidamente se dirige a los Namek preocupado.

-Rápido que alguien le pregunté a Porunga sobre el paradero de Gohan – Dijo alarmado el Anciano, entonces todos detienen su barullo y ven curiosos al anciano.

-¿Disculpe antepasado, de que está hablando? – Pregunto Kibitoshin.

-Que Gohan está vivo – Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos los que escucharon está declaración.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

Goku y Vegeta algo cansados por la batalla se sorprendieron al escuchar esta declaración por parte del antiguo Kaioshin, una sonrisa adorno el rostro del patriarca de los son.

-¿Qué?¿Enserio Gohan está vivo Anciano? Donde esta? – Pregunto Goku ansioso al saber que su hijo no había fallecido con la Súper Genkidama, Vegeta sólo sonríe al saber que el enano no murió.

 **Namek**

El Anciano había olvidado que la telepatía aún estaba funcionando y se puso más nervioso al saber que metió la pata por dejar que los saiyajin escucharan lo que dijo.

-Ehm si muchacho, está vivo, pero hay un problema… - El Anciano respondió a la pregunta de Goku, este al escucharlo sonríe.

-"Y donde está" - Dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Ese es el problema muchacho, no encuentro el ki de Gohan por ninguna parte de los 12 universos – Esto llamo la atención de Vegeta, pues pensaba que su universo era el único existente.

-"Ya veo" – Fue lo único que escucho de respuesta el Anciano por parte de Goku.

-"¿Hay alguna forma de regresarlo?" – Pregunto Goku algo serió.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, por eso les pedí que le dijeran a Porunga si puede localizarlo- Dijo el Anciano en tono irónico.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Dende, este se dirige a Porunga, el cual esperaba el 3er deseo y así poder irse.

 **-VAMOS… ¿Qué ACASO NO PIENSAN PEDIR SU ULTIMO DESEO?... SI ES ES EL CASO NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN** …

-No, por favor espera Porunga, ya tengo nuestro último deseo… [Hablando en idioma Namek]…

 **-DE ACUERDO, INTENTARE ENCONTRARLO, SOLO DENME UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS, YA QUE EL INDIVIDUO DE LA RAZA SAIYAJIN CONOCIDO COMO GOHAN NO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTE MULTIVERSO –** Dijo Porunga, en ese momento los ojos del gigantesco dragon se iluminaron, mientras este daba un poderoso rugido a los cuatro vientos.

-Tu puedes Porunga – Dijo Dende expectante.

-Ese Dragón si que es poderoso – Dijo Kibitoshin.

 **15 minutos después**

Porunga estaba listo para hablar, así que todos los presentes estaban a la espera de su respuesta, hasta Kibitoshin había traído a Goku y Vegeta para que estos escucharan al dragón.

 **-EH TERMINADO CON LA BÚSQUEDA, EL SAIYAJIN LLAMADO GOHAN SE ENCUENTRA EN UN MULTIVERSO Y PLANETA DESCONOCIDOS, SOLO SE QUE EL CONTINENTE MAS IMPORTANTE DE ESE PLANETA ES LLAMADO HALKEGINIA –** Esto dejo atonitos a los presentes, pues no sabían que el dragón tuviese esos límites.

-¿Puede traerlo Porunga?... [Dende pregunta en idioma Namek] – El dragón miro al Namek y luego lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego habló.

- **LAMENTABLEMENTE NO CUENTO CON LA CAPACIDAD PARA TRAERLO DE VUELTA, YA QUE EL SAIYAJIN GOHAN FUE CONVOCADO A ESE MUNDO E HIZO UN PACTO CON UNA PERSONA DE ESE LUGAR, ESE PACTO ES IRROMPIBLE CON MIS PODERES, YA QUE SE UTILIZO LA ENERGÍA DEL SAIYAJIN PARA CONCRETARLA, LAMENTÓ NO PODER AYUDARLOS… HASTA LA PRÓXIMA –** Dicho eso Porunga se desvaneció y las esferas se elevaron en el cielo para luego caer en el mismo sitio convertidas en piedra durante los siguientes 365 días.

Los siguientes segundos fueron muy incómodos, pues la tensión que había en el ambiente era agobiante, Goku se lamentaba no haber sacado a Gohan del rango de impacto de la Genkidama, tal vez así podría haber evitado que lo invocarán.

-… ¿Y ahora que?" – Pregunto Vegeta.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar a la tierra y explicar todo lo que sucedió, tal vez Chi Chi y Videl no logren aceptar de buena manera la noticia – Dijo Goku algo incómodo.

Pasando los últimos momentos en Namek, Goku y Vegeta junto a Mr Satán y Buu fueron teletransportados al templo sagrado, hay los amigos de los saiyajin más poderosos del universo 7 los recibieron con abrazos y palabras de aliento, sólo una chica después de reunirse con su padre buscaba desesperadamente a un chico el cual no lograba encontrar, Videl se acercó a Goku y este se estremeció al verla.

-Ehm Señor Goku… ¿Donde está Gohan? – Pregunto Videl preocupada.

-Si Goku ¿Dónde está mi Gohan? – Pregunto Chi Chi molesta.

-Bueno sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que cálmense, les explicaré con detalle lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra Majin Buu… - Todos asistieron.

Así durante los siguientes minutos Goku les explico todo lo que ocurrió en el planeta sagrado y lo que Porunga había dicho, todos quedaron impactados al escuchar lo que Goku dijo, Chi Chi y Videl cayeron al suelo a llorar.

-No Gohan – Grito Videl mientras las lágrimas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas, Goku sintió una punzada al ver que la amiga de su hijo estaba así.

-Goku haz algo… ¿No puedes ir a ese Multiverso? – Pregunto Chi Chi llorando, este simplemente negó con la Cabeza.

-Es imposible para el Supremo Kaiosama o para Porunga llevarnos ahí o traerlo de vuelta, pues esta fuera de sus límites, además Porunga dijo que alguien lo invoco ahí, por lo cual el deberá encontrar la manera de volver, el decidirá si volver o quedarse en ese mundo para tener una nueva aventura – Dijo Goku sonriéndole a su esposa.

-Tal vez tengas razón Goku/Sr Goku – Dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-Después de todo el salvo a la tierra en varias ocasiones, se merece decidir lo que crea mejor para si mismo – Dijo Piccolo.

-Tienes razón Piccolo, Gohan ahora es más fuerte que yo, cualquier amenaza que se le ponga enfrente podrá superarla.

Todos sus amigos asienten, pasados unos cuantos minutos todos se despiden y toman caminos separados, la familia Son se dirige a su casa volando, mientras Goku pensativo veía las nubes.

-"Espero que encuentres tu felicidad en donde quiera que estés Gohan, tu decidirás tu propio camino a partir de ahora… [Goku suelta una lágrima]… estoy orgulloso de tu hijo" – Pensó Goku.

 **Horas atrás**

 **Planeta sagrado**

 **Gohan**

Gohan había presenciando la destrucción de Kid Buu en manos de la técnica especial de su padre la genkidama, cuando estaba por ser destruido por esta, toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos, desde que tuvo que enfrentarse a los saiyajin, hasta la destrucción del androide Cell y el sacrificio de su padre.

-… Al menos pude evitar que Majin Buu escapara, ahora todo termino- Dijo un debilitado Gohan cerrando los ojos y esperando su final.

-"Poderoso Familiar, ven a mi" – Gohan escuchó que una voz femenina lo llamaba, así que abre los ojos y ve que está en un sitio muy obscuro, ya no veía la Genkidama, pensó que ya estaba muerto, hasta que siente el dolor en su estómago, hecha un vistazo a su herida, ve que estaba gravé, ya que Buu le había perforado el estómago, intento levantarse, pero ya casi no le quedaba energía para siquiera moverse, de pronto ve una luz que se acercaba a gran velocidad y luego un destello lo segó.

 **Actualidad**

 **Halkeginia**

 **Academia de magia**

Louise comenzó a invocar a su familiar, por ahora todo el proceso se estaba llevando correctamente, pues no había hecho explosión durante los primeros encantamientos, Louise activo su conjuró de invocación y de inmediato una luz rosada en forma se pentagrama se hizo presente debajo de la chica.

-[AL FAMILIAR MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS, YO TE INVOCO PARA QUE ESTES A MI LADO] – Dijo Louise, de inmediato hubo una poderosa explosión que mandó a volar a algunos de sus compañeros, el profesor Colbert se alarmó.

-¿Alumnos están bien? – Pregunto un tanto intrigado, al recibir un "Si" como respuesta procedió a ver la invocación de Louise, lo que vio lo dejo impactado, en el suelo del patio había un chico algo peculiar, pues tenía unas extrañas ropas naranjas y el cabello negro en punta.

Todos los compañeros de Louise se acercaron para ver lo que invoco, en cuanto vieron al muchacho los murmullos entre ellos comenzó.

-¿Ese es un humano?

-¿Louise invocó un plebeyo?

-Jajajaja

-Se esperaba de Louise la Zero

Louise al escuchar todos los comentarios de sus compañeros infló los cachetes y los miro con cólera, aunque a ellos poco les importaba.

Colbert no despegó la vista del muchacho, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsistente, pero lo que más le dio mala espina fue la herida de su estómago, tenía el estómago perforado, la sangre no paraba de brotar, así que decidió actuar rápidamente.

-Señorita Montmorency venga rápido – Grito el Profesor, las burlas cesaron al escuchar el grito serio de Colbert, pues sabían que era raro que este les gritara y más que este se alarmara, la chica de cabello rubio atendió al llamado y se paró enfrente de Colbert.

-Si profesor… ¿ Que pasa? – Pregunto la chica, pues no había visto al chico.

-Necesito que uses tu magia curativa en este chico, si no hacemos algo rápido morirá – Dijo Colbert serio.

Montmorency asiente, diciendo unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo la chica lanza un hechizo al herido saiyajin cubriéndolo en una luz verdosa, lentamente las heridas superficiales fueron sanando, pero la herida del estómago tardaría varios minutos en sanar por completo, pasaron alrededor de 34 minutos y la curación estaba terminada.

-Uff creo que ya está estable profesor Colbert – Dijo Montmorency, el profesor analiza al chico inconsciente durante unos segundos y después asiente.

-Señorita Valliére despierte a su familiar y termine la invocación – Dijo Colbert, está al escucharlo sólo hizo una mueca para después encarar al profesor.

-Pero profesor, esto debió haber sido un error, no hay manera de que un plebeyo como el sea mi familiar, sólo mire el estado en el que llegó… ¿Me dejaría volver hacer la invocación? – Colbert al escuchar estas palabras de su alumna solo negó con la cabeza.

-Señorita Valliére, este es un ritual sagrado que se ha hecho por generaciones, no hay error, si usted invoco a un plebeyo no hay manera de revertir ese hecho.

-¿Pero…?

-Sin excusas, si no termina el contrató, me veré forzado a suspenderla – Dijo Colbert con una mirada sería, Louise sólo asintió derrotada, entonces está se acerca al indefenso híbrido y se acerca a su oído.

-DESPIERTAAAAAAA – Louise le gritó a Gohan en el oído, cosa que al escuchar semejante ruido pego un poderoso salto, para luego caer de trasero al suelo.

-¿Eh?¿Como?¿Cuando?¿Donde? – Fue lo único que lograba decir un alterado Gohan, este al recuperarse del shock inicial comenzó a estudiar su entorno, lo primero que ve es un par de ojos color violeta que lo miran de manera enojada, por acto reflejo Gohan se para del suelo y da un paso atrás.

Gohan pudo ver a un chica de ojos violetas y cabello rosado, la cual lo estaba poniendo tremendamente nervioso , volteo a ver al grupo que estaba frente a ellos y al ver sus ropas este se pregunto si había viajado al pasado, pues el recuerda perfectamente cuando fue absorbido por el portal, después de unos segundos reunió valor y decidió hablar.

-Disculpe Señorita… ¿Podría decirme en donde me encuentro? – Dijo Gohan con su tono lo más educado posible, esto sorprendió a Louise ya que ella no se esperaba esa demostración de modales y amabilidad.

-Vaya, para ser un plebeyo eres muy educado – Dijo Louise con tono sarcástico.

-Jejejeje – Dijo nervioso este.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan, es un placer conocerla Señorita… - Este muestra de respeto sólo infló el orgullo de Louise.

-Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliére – A Gohan le salió una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar a la chica.

-"Parece que está niña es muy orgullosa…" ¿Ehm podría llamarla Louise? - Louise se enojó un poco por la rápida comodidad con la que Gohan se dirigía hacia ella.

-Hmph está bien – Dijo Louise cruzándose de brazos.

-Señorita Valliére – Dijo Colbert dando un paso al frente, Gohan volteo para verlo, era un hombre de la altura de Gohan, de mediana edad y llevaba puesto un par de anteojos.

-Ah, si , ahora mismo término señor Colbert – Dijo Louise, está se comenzó a acercar al saiyajin, luego le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, cosa que hizo que este se doblara por el dolor y la sorpresa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Gohan nervioso al ver que Louise estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, está lo toma de las mejillas para evitar que escape.

-Quédate quieto, no es como si yo realmente quisiera hacerlo, sólo es para completar el ritual de invocación – Dijo Louise sonrojada, Gohan no sabía que rayos ocurría en ese lugar

-Por el Pentágono de los 5 elementos, concederle tu bendición a esta criatura y enlázala como mi familiar – Dijo Louise poniendo su varita en la frente del saiyajin.

-¿Ritual de invoca…? – Gohan no pudo terminar, pues fue inmediatamente callado al recibir un beso en los labios por Louise, Gohan se puso totalmente rojo al saber que recibió su primer beso.

-¿Eh?¿Eeeeeeeh? -Fue lo único que dijo el saiyajin, el cual estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-¿Por qué?¿Porque me besaste Louise? - Pregunto un aturdido Gohan.

-Para sellar nuestro contrató, ahora eres mi familiar – Dijo Louise avergonzada por el físico y el rostro de Gohan.

-"Rayos como puede ser tan guapo" – Pensó Louise algo sonrojada, Gohan comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar un extraño vapor y la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar.

-¿Familia…? Haaaaaaaa – Gohan grito de dolor, mientras su en su mano izquierda eran grabadas unas extrañas runas.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – Pregunto enfadado Gohan dirigiéndose a la niña.

-Esas eran las runas que te ponen como mi familiar, ahora deberás cuidarme y servirme para toda la eternidad – Dijo Louise orgullosamente, Colbert vio las runas sigilosamente y estas lo intrigaron, eran unas runas que había leído antes, pero no sabía dónde.

-¿Algo así como un esclavo? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Algo así – Dijo Louise.

-Déjate de tonterías – Grito Gohan.

-Yo no soy la propiedad de nadie y menos de una pequeña niña como tú – Dijo Gohan enfadado, Louise ni se inmutó al sentir la amenaza, mientras que sus compañeros retrocedieron.

-Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres?... yo no soy una niña pequeña, para tu información tengo 16 años – Dijo una Louise sumamente molesta, Gohan no se doblegó frente a esta y la encaró.

-Quítame el sello y déjame ir – Dijo Gohan furioso, el entorno comenzó a hacerse más pesado, mientas que el suelo comenzaba a temblar, el aire alrededor del saiyajin comenzó a comprimirse y a alejar a todos de el, todos los presentes comenzaron a temerle, incluso la callada e impasible chica de cabello y ojos azules dejo su lectura y vio al saiyajin.

Gohan expulsó una parte de su 0% poder para que así Louise retirará el sello y lo regresará a su mundo, necesitaba saber si Buu había sido derrotado.

-Que cantidad de poder tan abrumador – Dijo el profesor Colbert al usar un medidor de magia, los niveles de poder estaban por los aires.

-Es incluso mucho más poderoso que un mago lineal – Está declaración hizo sentir un escalofrío a todos los presentes, Louise al saber esto supo que se había sacado la lotería.

Gohan estaba escuchando todos los murmullos que hacían los compañeros de Louise, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el último comentario de Colbert, así que sonrió arrogantemente y luego habló.

-Quítame el sello y déjame ir – Dijo Gohan por última vez.

-Jamás te dejare ir ¿Escuchaste? – Esto último lo dijo con un tono tan enfadado que está vez Gohan dio un paso atrás y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Eh?¿Porque estoy retrocediendo? – Dijo Gohan en voz alta, está era la oportunidad que Louise buscaba, así que jalo la oreja derecha de Gohan y comenzó a arrastrarlo a su habitación.

-Ayayayaaya suéltame – Grito Gohan muy fuerte, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Cállate – Fue lo único que dijo Louise retirándose del lugar, dejando a sus compañeros boquiabiertos, el profesor Colbert hablo.

-Ehem… bueno alumnos eso fue todo, nos veremos después – Acto seguido Colvert se retiró al igual que el resto de la clase.

 **Habitación de Louise**

Louise arrastro durante varios minutos a Gohan halándolo de la oreja, cosa que a este le causaba un gran dolor, pero no le dijo nada a Louise, pues esta le causaba temor, justo como su madre a su padre, cuando entraron a una habitación está soltó la oreja del híbrido.

-Atatatata – Grito Gohan mientras se sobaba la oreja, la cual estaba roja por como se la jalaron, luego ve a la chica, la cual lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Oye… - Dijo Gohan a Louise, la cual se volteo y lo encaró.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que dijo está, Gohan por instinto dio un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir – Dijo Gohan molesto.

-Ya te lo dije… [Louise se revuelve el cabello]… porque eres mi familiar, y por lo tanto debes protegerme – Dijo Louise, a lo que Gohan se queda pensativo.

-Explícame que rayos está pasando aquí… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?¿Porque me invocaste? - Dijo Gohan alterado.

-Está bien te lo diré…

-Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliére, soy la tercer hija de la casa Valliére, una respetada familia de magos de alto nivel en este mundo – Gohan asiente.

-Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, estas en el continente de Halkeginia, más específicamente en la escuela de magia del reino de Tristain.

-¿Magia? – Louise asiente.

-Así es, los humanos que pueden usar magia son conocidos como nobles, ósea alguien como yo, mientras que los que no pueden son llamados plebeyos, por lo cual no tienen los mismos derechos que un noble – Esto hizo entrar a Gohan en un profundo pensamiento.

-"Vaya en que mundo tan loco me han invocado, debo saber más sobre este mundo si así quiero regresar a la tierra" – Pensó el saiyajin.

-Y respondiendo a tu tercera pregunta, los magos de segundo año tienen la obligación de invocar un familiar, un familiar es un ser que protegerá y acompañará al mago el resto de su vida, tal vez me equivoque en mis palabras allá afuera, no es un esclavo, es más bien un protector que ayuda al mago en todo lo que necesite – Gohan asiente.

-Bueno continuando, los magos al invocar a un ser, estos están profundamente vinculados al tipo de magia que pueden utilizar – Gohan asiente, la conversación se puso interesante.

-Los elementos en total son cinco, tierra, fuego, aire , agua y el elemento perdido el vacío, estos forman un pentagrama y ayudarán al mago en su desarrollo.

-¿Entendiste? – Pregunto Louise.

-Eso creo jejeje – Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

-Humph – Dijo Louise mientras se giraba [Típica Tsundere].

-Ahora quiero saber sobre ti – Gohan levanta la cabeza para ver ese par de ojos violetas que lo hacían ponerse nervioso.

-Eh? – Fue lo único que respondió, esto hizo que Louise se volviera a enojar.

-Quiero saber sobre ti… ¿Por qué tienes esa cantidad de poder tan abrumadora? ¿Quien eres Gohan? – Dijo Louise, esto sorprendió a Gohan.

-¿Quieres saber quién soy? – Preguntó Gohan sorprendido, a lo que Louise asiente con la cabeza, Gohan sonríe, pues ve que después de todo la chica no era tan mala.

-Bueno soy… - Así Gohan le explicó todo lo de sus orígenes, la chica quedó abrumada por todo lo que su familiar le estaba contando.

-¿Entonces tu ibas a morir junto con Majin Buu, pero yo te invoqué en ese momento salvándote la vida? – Pregunto una incrédula peli rosa.

-Si, cuando estaba por ser destruido por la genkidama el portal apareció y me trago, luego ya sabes lo demás jejeje – Dijo Gohan rascándose la mejilla.

-Hmph me deberás pagar de alguna forma – Dijo Louise, Gohan al ver que sólo infló su orgullo una enorme gota de sudor calló en su nuca.

-Ehm claro – Dijo Gohan.

Louise comenzó a desvestirse, Gohan al ver esto se sonroja y se pone extremadamente nervioso, la chica se dio cuenta y voltea a verlo.

-¿Qué? – Ella pregunta

-¿Por qué te desvistes frente a un chico Louise, si alguien nos viera lo malinterpretaría – Dijo Gohan mientras se volteaba por la pena, ya que era la primera vez que veía a una chica en ropa interior, esto hizo que Louise se pusiera roja.

-No lo mal entiendas, no es como si quisiera que un plebeyo me mirara… es sólo que ya me voy a dormir – Dijo Louise mientras se terminaba de desvestirse.

-Oye Gohan…[Este voltea]...ten, ve a lavar eso – Dijo Louise lanzándole su ropa interior en la cabeza, este sólo se quedó perplejo.

-¿Eh?¿Eeeeeh? – Fue lo único que dijo.

-Hazlo ahora o no te dejare dormir aquí está noche – Dijo refiriéndose a un cómodo sillón que había en la habitación.

-¿Pero?... – Intento replicar Gohan, inmediatamente se calló cuando vio el rostro enfurecido de Louise, entonces toma las ropas y se retira en busca de la lavandería.

 **Horas después**

Gohan estuvo por horas intentando dar con la lavandería, cuándo no la encontró decidió volver a la habitación de Louise, cuando entro observó que estaba profundamente dormida, esto hizo que a Gohan le saliera una gota de sudor, pues podía escuchar lo que la chica balbuceaba entre sueños.

Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro que Louise no despertaría, fue y se acostó al sofá que ella le dio para dormir, así que se acostó sin hacer ruido alguno.

-"Si no se despierta jamás se dará cuenta que me dormí en el sofá sin su permiso jejeje" -Pensó Gohan.

 **Día siguiente**

Gohan se despertó al amanecer, luego comenzó a investigar su entorno, pues tenía la ligera esperanza de que todo lo que ocurrió fuera un sueño, pero en cuanto vio a Louise sus esperanzas se derrumbaron de golpe.

-"Parece que no fue un sueño después de todo" - Pensó Gohan mientras se levantaba del sillón y camina hasta ponerse a un lado de la cama de la peli rosa.

-"Mírenla, ya es temprano y ella aún sigue durmiendo… [Ve el antiguo reloj que estaba en la pared y salta de la impresión]… maldición Louise me va a matar si se entera que ya es tan tardé, tal vez el cambio de dimensión altero mi reloj interno" – Pensó Gohan, luego decide despertarla.

-Louise ya es de día levántate - Dijo el saiyajin apurado, pero sólo recibió como respuesta una mueca de disgusto por parte de la chica y está de giró.

-5 minutos más – Dijo Louise, esto hizo que a Gohan le soltara una vena en la cien, si algo no toleraba Gohan era a los flojos.

-Si no te levantas en este momento holgazana te voy a tirar agua - Pasaron 3 minutos y Louise seguía durmiendo como un oso, por lo cual Gohan abre la ventana de la habitación y sale volando hasta la fuente cercana, con uso de su telekinesis saca una pequeña esfera de agua de esta y vuelve a la habitación de Louise.

Gohan le volvió a llamar dándole una última advertencia, como está no hizo caso a la advertencia del saiyajin, este procedió a tirarle el agua en la cabeza, Louise despierta de golpe al sentir que fue mojada con algo, asustada ve a todos lados buscando al causante, encontrándolo al lado de su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto hizo que Louise se enfadara como nunca en su vida.

-Veo que quieres morir rápidamente – Dijo Louise con una voz tétrica, una aura morada apareció rodeándola, Gohan al verla así se asustó tanto que comenzó a sudar y luego a retroceder lentamente.

-Lo, lo siento Louise, lo que pasa es que no te levantabas con ningún método, así que tome un poco de agua para levantarte y yo…hiii – Dijo Gohan tremendamente nervioso, luego chillo al ver que Louise tomaba su varita y la agitaba lentamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Te voy a castigar perro estúpido – Dijo enfadada.

-Aaaah – Fue lo único que dijo Gohan, antes de que una explosión hiciera temblar la escuela.

 **Varios minutos después**

 **Cafetería**

Louise se encontraba desayunando un delicioso caldo de cordero, estaba feliz por poder comer uno de sus platillos favoritos, a su lado se encontraba un quemado Gohan, el cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdón Louise, no volveré a hacerlo – Dijo Gohan triste.

-Hmph de acuerdo, pero estas castigado, no te daré de comer hasta en la tarde – Estas palabras asustaron a Gohan de sobremanera.

-Nooo todo menos eso, no he comido desde ayer, por favor déjame comer algo – Dijo Gohan triste.

-Eso te enseñará a no despertar de esa manera a tu ama – Dijo Louise continuando con su comida.

-¿Pero…? – Trato de replicar Gohan, sólo para callarse inmediatamente al ver la mirada gélida de Louise.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan escandalosa como siempre Louise – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, por lo cual ambos voltean y ven a un par de chicas, una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo como el magma y grandes atributos, la otra una chica misteriosa de cabello azulado.

-Oh hola Kirche– Dijo Louise algo incómoda por su inesperada aparición, está no le responde el saludo a la chica, pues inmediatamente centra sus ojos en el pelinegro que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Oh tu debes el familiar que Louise invoco ayer durante la clase – Dijo Kirche acercándose.

-Hola buen día señorita Kirche es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero puede llamarme Gohan – Dijo este sonriendo al estilo Son.

-¿Con que Gohan Eh? – Dijo Kirche relamiéndose los labios, cosa que causó un escalofrío en Gohan, pues de alguna manera tener tan cerca a esa chica lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

-El es mi familiar Flame, espero se lleven bien juntos – Dijo Kirche mostrándole a su salamandra de fuego.

-Wow una salamandra gigante, es muy bonita – Dijo Gohan acercándose y acariciando al reptil, en cuanto Gohan lo toco este se abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a lamerle la cara con mucha energía.

-Jajaja me haces cosquillas – Dijo Gohan divertido al jugar con la salamandra

-Wow parece que le agrada a Flame – Dijo Kirche a Louise.

-¿Tu familiar es una salamandra de fuego?

-Si así es, va perfectamente conmigo… pero el familiar de Tabitha es aún mejor - Dijo Kirche refiriéndose a la chica de mirada impasible.

-Ella invoco un dragón de viento – Esto llamo la atención de Gohan, el cual se quitó a la salamandra de encima y se levantó.

-¿En este mundo también tienen dragones? – Pregunto Gohan con algo de curiosidad.

-si Gohan, además existen otras razas para convertirse en familiares – Esto maravillo al saiyajin

-Wow es increíble que hayas podido invocar a un dragón, eso debe ser algo extremadamente difícil – Dijo Gohan frente a Tabitha, está al escuchar el elogio de Gohan se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias – Fue lo único que dijo está.

-De nada, sabes… [Tabitha voltea a verlo]… yo tenía un dragón, se llamaba Ikaru, lastimosamente tengo años sin verlo, espero y esté bien – Dijo Gohan mirando a la nada.

-[Sorbo]Desayuno… llegaremos tarde – Dijo Tabitha, a lo que Louise y Kirche se pusieron a tomar el té.

 **Varios minutos después**

Louise y Gohan iban corriendo a toda prisa para que está logrará entrar a tiempo a sus clases, Gohan cargaba sus libros.

-Rayos es todo tu culpa – Trato de acusar a Gohan, a lo cual este inmediatamente replicó.

-Oye no fue mi culpa, si no te hubieras puesto a tomar el té ya abríamos llegado – Dijo este un poco molesto por el comentario de la chica.

-Señorita Valliére – Ambos voltean y ven a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos, era el profesor Colbert que tenía algo urgente que discutir.

-Hola profesor Colbert – Dijo Louise.

-Hola Señorita necesito hablar un momento con ustedes.

-¿Eh?¿No puede esperar? Llegaré tarde a clases.

-Lo siento seré breve ¿podría ver las runas que tiene en su mano derecha señor familiar? – Pregunto el profesor.

-Ehm claro – Dijo Gohan mostrándole su mano derecha.

-En verdad es fascinante, estuve durante toda la noche investigando sobre estas runas.

-¿Y eso para que sirve? – Pregunta Louise.

-No coma ansias señorita, sólo le diré que el familiar que usted convocó, tal vez sea algo más que un plebeyo – Dijo Colvert mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta y se marchaba.

-Demonios llegaremos tarde – Dijo Louise volviendo a correr, Gohan le siguió de cerca.

 **En clase**

-…Como ya saben existen 4 tipo de magias elementales, las cuales son [Agua,Tierra,Fuego,Viento], además está el elemento perdido del vacío – Dijo la profesora, luego ve que Louise veía a la nada y está se molesta un poco.

-¿Si entendió Señorita Valliére?

-¿Eh? Si

-Entonces explíquenos la magia básica del elemento tierra – Louise asiente y se para de su asiento.

-Eh… la magia básica de el elemento tierra es la "Transmutación" , creación de metales, cortar roca, cosechar granos… Toda la magia relacionada con la vida es la tierra – Dijo Louise algo sonrojada por tener que decir esto en voz alta.

-"Este tipo de energía es interesante" – Pensó Gohan mientras observaba a Louise.

-Muy bien, Oh… ese familiar que tiene ahí es muy interesante – Dijo la profesora.

-¿En verdad lo convocaste tu? – Pregunto una chica.

-¿Quieres decir ese plebeyo? - Este comentario enfureció un poco a Gohan.

-Si yo lo invoque – Dijo Louise algo molesta.

-No mientas Louise " La Zero " – Este comentario llamo la atención de Gohan, pues estaba claro que era un insultó.

-No miento

-Jajaja – Sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, esto de alguna manera hizo que Gohan comenzará a enfadarse, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarles a los chicos por tratarla así la profesora los interrumpió.

-Estudiantes detengan está absurda discusión de inmediato, la próxima vez les sellaré las bocas con arcilla – Todos guardaron silencio y volvieron a prestar atención al igual que Gohan, este de alguna manera se sentía como si estuviera en su escuela.

-Ahora presten atención, realizaré un hechizo de transmutación en esta roca en mi escritorio, por favor presten atención – Dijo la profesora, a lo que todos asienten incluyendo Gohan.

-Wow la roca se convirtió en oro – Dijo Kirche.

-No en realidad – Todos voltean a ver al que hizo el comentario, viendo que era el familiar de Louise, la profesora sonrió, durante la clase vio el notable interés de ese familiar por las artes mágicas.

-Así es señor familiar no es oro… ¿Podría decirnos que material es? – Pregunto la profesora desafiando los conocimientos del saiyajin.

-Eso es muy fácil profesora es una aleación de Zinc y Hierro o sea Latón – La profesora quedó boquiabierta por los conocimientos del chico.

-Muy bien señor familiar, Señorita Valliére debe estar orgullosa de tener un familiar tan inteligente - Está vio a Gohan y luego a los demás sonriéndoles con soberbia.

-Bueno existen cuatro tipos de magos :

•A los magos que pueden convertir una roca en oro son llamados magos cuadráticos, ellos pueden manipular 4 magias elementales distintas.

•A los magos que pueden convertir una roca en Latón son llamados magos triangulares, pueden manipular 3 de las 4 magias.

•Los magos de clase baja que pueden usar dos elementos se les conoce como magos lineales.

-Y no es por presumir pero yo soy una hechicera triangular, por lo cual tengo la capacidad de transmutar la materia en Latón.

-Eso es definitivamente presumir – Dijo Kirche en voz baja.

-Los hechiceros lineales pueden transmutar roca en vidrio, aunque para los estudiantes no es algo muy difícil.

-¿Señorita Valliére quiere intentarlo? – Todos se le quedan viendo y luego a la profesora.

-Pero maestra Louise es...

-Vaya Señorita Zerbst ¿Va a decirme que ella es "Louise la Zero " nuevamente?

-Incluso si es llamada la "zero" esto no es para nada difícil, debería ser capaz de lograrlo, bien Señorita Valliére cuando guste – Está lentamente camina hasta el frente de la clase, pero Kirche intenta detenerla.

-Louise no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – Dijo Kirche nerviosa.

-No hay problema lo haré – Dijo está sin inmutarse.

-Bueno si algo ocurre no es mi problema – Dijo la pelirroja sentándose en su asiento de manos cruzadas bajo su pecho para hacerlo resaltar, Gohan la ve y este sigue preguntándose porque todos la llaman así.

-Disculpa Señorita Kirche… [Está voltea a verlo]… ¿Por qué todos llaman a Louise de esa manera? – Está se sorprendió, pues esperaba que ya lo supiera.

-Bueno… lo verás cuando ocurra, será mejor que te escondas debajo de una mesa o una silla – Dijo está haciendo lo que dijo.

-"Espero que algo malo no ocurra" – Pensó el híbrido ignorando las advertencias de la pelirroja, este observaba profundamente a Louise, analizando cada movimiento que está hacia.

-[Dame el poder para controlar este objeto] – Hizo unos movimientos de mano con su varita.

… - Nada se escuchaba en el salón, sólo sus respiraciones.

-[Y alterar su forma y sustancia "Tierra" ] – Terminó de decir Louise, inmediatamente la roca comenzó a brillar, entonces Gohan sintió la misma energía que cuando Louise le hizo ese hechizo explosivo, por lo cual usando su velocidad despareció de la vista de todos y tomó la roca para después lanzarla por la ventana.

Todos quedaron anonadados al ver que el saiyajin había desaparecido y aparecido frente a la chica, para después lanzar la roca, cuando salieron de shock escucharon una poderosa explosión que venía del lugar donde había tirado la piedra.

-Fiu eso fue peligroso, si no lo hubiera hecho todos habrían salido lastimados – Dijo Gohan, pero luego vio a Louise y se puso azul.

-Lo siento Louise no quería arruinar tu presentación, pero sentí el mismo peligro que cuando me disparaste esa carga explosiva, así que asumí que alguien podría salir herido - Dijo asustado el saiyajin.

-Gohan eres un idiota – Dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago, este cae al suelo y la chica enfadada comienza a caminar yendo a sentarse.

-Bueno clase creo que eso fue todo por hoy – Dijo la profesora.

-Espere profesora… quiero intentarlo – Este se levanta, todos se quedan congelados por la petición de Gohan, luego de unos segundos estos rompen a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja ¿Enserio crees que un plebeyo como tú puede ser un usuario de la magia? – Dijo uno de los compañeros de Louise mientras seguía burlándose de Gohan.

-Sólo los nobles como nosotros somos capaces de utilizar magia, un miserable plebeyo como tú nunca podría usarla – Dijo una chica que estaba al lado de Louise, está solo se quedó callada, pues sabía algo de las capacidades de su familiar, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaba su poder.

La profesora ve que todos sus alumnos estaban burlándose del familiar, entonces está lo observa y ve que no está para nada molesto o triste.

-¿Enserio quiere intentarlo señor familiar? – Pregunto la maestra, para la sorpresa de todos los chicos de la clase.

-¿Esta bromeando verdad profesora? – Dijo un chico.

-Es imposible que un plebeyo use magia, la sola idea de que ver que lo intentara me repugna – Dijo otra chica.

-Cuide su vocabulario Señorita – Dijo la profesora molesta, a lo que está asiente y se calla.

-¿Enserio quieres intentarlo aún sabiendo que no podrás lograrlo – Pregunto la profesora al saiyajin, este sólo asiente decidido.

-De acuerdo, toma – Dándole su varita, el chico analiza meticulosamente el extraño objeto, cuando había visto lo que Louise o la profesora hicieron había sentido que estás habían acumulado parte de su energía en la varita y luego le dieron forma, por lo que tenía la ligera idea de como hacerlo.

-¿Sabes como hacerlo? – Pregunto la profesora, a lo que el saiyajin asiente.

-De acuerdo, cuando estés listo – Este asiente.

Gohan continua observando la roca que estaba en la mesa y cierra sus ojos para concentrarse, comienza a acumular parte de su ki en la varita y luego abre los ojos decidido, la profesora se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del joven.

-[Dame el poder para controlar este objeto] – Gohan hace unos movimientos con esta y la varita comienza a brillar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-[Para controlar su forma y sustancia "Tierra" ] – El saiyajin termina el conjuro y la roca comienza a brillar, después de unos segundos está se convierte en una masa de vidrio, todos los presentes quedan congelados por lo acontecido.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? – Dijo Louise sorprendida.

-¿Louise invoco a noble? – Pregunto Kirche totalmente en shock.

-Eso es imposible… como la Zero pudo invocar a un noble lineal - Dijo una chica.

-Vaya señor familiar eso fue sorprendente, por lo que veo usted no es un plebeyo, usted es un noble… - Dijo la profesora sonriendo.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Gohan igual de sorprendido que todos, pues no esperaba que esto realmente funcionará.

-Debo decirle al director sobre esto – Dijo la profesora tomando su varita y dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego ve a Gohan y le sonrie.

-Usted será inscrito en esta academia – Dijo la profesora saliendo del salón.

-¿Eh?¿Eeeeeeeeh? – Dijeron todos al unísono.

 **Biblioteca**

Colbert estaba en shock, pues no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en uno de los viejos libros sobre runas, frente a él estaba la runa del familiar perdido Gandalf.

-No puede ser, el es… - Dijo Colvert sorprendido al ver los escritos.

-Debo comunicarle al director esto de inmediato - Dijo en voz alta Colbert.

-Silencio… - Dijo Tabitha.

 **Salón**

-Haaa quiero tomar un baño – Bostezo Louise.

-Oye ayúdame a limpiar el salón – Dijo Gohan con una gota de sudor – Louise al escucharlo sólo se molestó y lo vio con ojos de furia.

-Tu eres mi familiar, así que quiero que limpies tu… - Dijo Louise, luego se cayó y volteo la mirada, pues no quería que este la viera avergonzada.

-"Rayos ese maldito Gohan es una caja de sorpresas, no puedo creer que haya invocado a un noble, esto es lo más extraño que jamás me haya pasado, cuando lleguemos a mi habitación le preguntaré como lo hizo" -Pensó Louise mientras veía a Gohan limpiar.

 **Oficina de director**

El viejo Osmond se encontraba tocando el trasero de su secretaria, la cual tenía una vena en la cien por todo lo que este le hacía.

-Por favor deje de prender estar triste para acosarme sexualmente – Dijo Longueville.

-¿Cuál es el problema? … Confortar a sus superior también es el deber de un subordinado, no seas tan arisca … [Le masajea el trasero]… si sigues así nunca te casaras… - Esto hizo que Longueville estallara en furia y comenzará a patear a Osmond.

-Eres…un viejo verde

-No, me duele – Dijo el director a esta

[Espera yo llegué primero]

[No, lo mío es más importante]

[Por supuesto que no, lo mío lo es]

Escucharon la Secretaría y el director afuera de la oficina.

-Claro que no, mi descubrimiento es histór… - El profesor Colbert y la profesora Chevreuse callaron inmediatamente al ver la escena frente a ellos.

-Mmm… interrumpidos algo? – Preguntaron ambos.

-No para nada, el viejo Osmond dijo que le dolía la cadera, así que le daba un masaje… - Pensó rápidamente la peli verde.

-Verificar su salud también es parte de mi trabajo sabes – Dijo nerviosamente.

-Eh…¿Enserio…? – Dijeron los profesores con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Después de que Longueville dejará de pisotear al director, este se sienta en su escritorio y ve a los profesores que están frente a él.

-¿Y bien?¿En que puedo serviles?

-Señor Osmond tengo un gran descubrimiento – Se le adelantó Chevreuse a Colbert.

-¿Y cual es profesora Chevreuse? -Pregunto con notable interés el director, Colbert también al ver que está estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-La tercera hija de la casa Valliére invocó un noble – Está declaración dejo congelados a los 4 presentes, Osmond vio perplejo a la profesora en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Esta segura?

-Si

-Pero es imposible, ningún familiar invocado ha sido un noble jamás… - Dijo Osmond alterado.

-De hecho señor Osmond, vengo por el mismo tema… - Todos vieron a Colbert, el cual le entrega un libro viejo a Osmond.

-Mmm esto es "Los familiares del fundador Brimir", ¿Me equivocó?

-Veo que sigues desenterrando literatura antigua – Dijo el director ojeando el libró.

-Por favor observé esto – Dijo mostrándole una página con runas antiguas.

-¿Eh? Esta es una inscripción rúnica poco común…

-Señorita Longueville, ¿Podría retirarse por favor?, me gustaría escuchar esto en privado.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-No hay duda, lo investigue yo mismo – Longueville al escuchar esto solo hizo que su curiosidad incrementará.

 **Pasillos**

Louise y Gohan caminaban tranquilamente, está ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-"Ahora que haré... Es obvio que Gohan es un noble y lo peor de todo es que pueden intentar apartarlo de mi lado por haber hecho eso…" – Pensó Louise.

-Oye Louise… - Está no contesta.

-LOUISE – Le grita está vez.

-Kyaa… ¿Qué quieres Gohan? – Pregunto la chica algo molesta.

-Tengo hambre…¿Sabes de algún lugar donde pueda comer algo? – Pidió Gohan amablemente a su ama.

-Humph en esta escuela no hay lugar para que coma un plebeyo – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si la profesora dijo que soy un noble… además que hice el hechizo que tu no pudiste – Dijo Gohan provocando a Louise.

-Ese apodo es algo malo… "Louise la zero" no se a quien se le ocurrió, pero es obvio que no va contigo – Dijo Gohan, inmediatamente siente un aura asesina detrás de él y se voltea lentamente, sólo para ver qué Louise estaba furiosa.

-Tu…un plebeyo y un familiar… palabras tan insolentes a tu ama…

-No no no no, no es lo que quise decir, jamás diré "Louise la Zero" de nuevo – Dijo este asustado.

-Ya lo hiciste – Tomando su varita y causando una explosión.

-Gyaaaaah – Grito Gohan.

-¿Eh?¿Otra explosión? – Pregunto Kirche.

 **Varios minutos después**

-¿Crees que este vivo?

-¿Alguien va a ayudarlo? - Se burlaban los nobles.

-¿Acaso se murió de hambre?

-"Hmmm no he comido nada desde ayer y para colmo Louise me trata como saco de boxeo" – Pensaba Gohan mientras lloraba cómicamente.

-Em… - Gohan escuchó que alguien decía algo y levantó su rostro, lo que vio lo dejo fascinado, una chica peli negra con vestido de maid estaba parada frente a él.

-Tu eres… el familiar de la señorita Valliére, ¿verdad? ¿Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya han enviado un ángel a buscarme, al parecer Louise me dio tan fuerte con ese hechizo que me dejó moribundo – Pensó en voz alta Gohan.

-¿Qué…? – Gohan se desmaya por la falta de alimentos.

-¿Estas bien?

 **Comedor de empleados**

Gohan devoraba plato tras plato, llevaba mas de 18 platos de comida ingeridos, todo aquel que lo viera se sorprendería al verlo, pues pensaría que el chico tenía años sin comer.

-Hmm está delicioso – Dijo Gohan con comida en la boca.

-Ya veo… - Dijo siesta al ver la increíble montaña de platos por lavar.

-Dime Gohan-san ¿No habias comido nada? – Este inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, Louise me castigo por despertarla mojándola con un poco de agua, además que no había comido nada en 2 días - Dijo mientras comía más del plato de albóndigas.

-Con Louise te refieres a… la señorita Valliére? – Gohan asiente.

-¿En verdad le hiciste tal cosa a un noble? – Gohan vuelve a asentir mientas sorbía el contenido del plato.

-Gaaaah estuvo delicioso… gracias Siesta – Está sólo sonríe.

-Si, ella es una chica muy terca, aunque sea o no un noble no puede tratar así a la gente – Dijo Gohan un tanto molesto con su ama.

-Eso es increíble Gohan-san, tienes mucho coraje para tratar a un noble de tu a tu y no darle el respeto debido, en verdad admiro eso de ti – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, esto saco un leve sonrojo del saiyajin.

-No es para tanto jejeje – Se rasca la cabeza avergonzado.

-Casi todos los magos son nobles, ellos están orgullos por lo que son, así que tratan a nosotros los plebeyos como les place, si ellos decidieran hacer algo en contra de nosotros, no podríamos hacer nada… - Dijo esto asustada.

-"Parece que lo del estatus social es peor de lo que me imaginé, tendré que hablar con Louise más tarde – Pensó Gohan.

-De todos modos… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecer tu amabilidad? – Pregunto Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh?¿Enserio? – Gohan asiente.

-En ese caso… ¿Te importaría ayudarme a llevar los pasteles al salón comedor? Es hora del postre.

-Claro – Dijo Gohan siguiendo a Siesta con los pasteles al salón comedor.

-Guiche-sama por favor dígame… - Gohan volteo a ver el escandalo que se formaba en el lugar, viendo que eran 2 chicas y un chico el foco del alborotó.

-Tu has estado jugando con esta chica de primer año, vamos ríndete y confiesa… - Dijo Montmorency enfadada.

-¿Ha estado saliendo con las dos al mismo tiempo verdad Guiche-sama? – Pregunto la chica llorando.

-¿Tienen alguna prueba de ello? – Dijo Guiche tirando un fajo de cartas hacia su retaguardia, Gohan las vio y las recogió, luego se dirige a Guiche.

-Oye mujeriego se te cayó esto -Dijo Gohan dándole las cartas y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Siesta.

-… - Guiche no dijo nada y luego las chica le dieron una paliza, Gohan vio todo desde un lugar seguro y cuando estaba por irse Guiche le grita.

-TU… - Gohan voltea a verlo.

-¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo este con indiferencia.

-Tal actitud hacia un noble, viniendo de un plebeyo como tú… veo que estás buscando problemas – Dijo este levantándose del suelo.

-Gohan-san discúlpate ¿No te lo dije antes?, si haces enojar a un noble…

-Pero yo no hice nada, el se lo buscó por mujeriego – Dijo este tratando de defenderse.

-Tendré que enseñarte un poco de etiqueta sobre cómo debes dirigirte hacia un noble – Dijo Guiche sosteniendo una rosa.

-Te…va a asesinar – Dijo Siesta con voz entrecortada.

-¿Eh? -Dijo Gohan.

-Sólo vas a hacer que te maten – Dijo Siesta mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

-¿Siesta? – Pregunto Gohan preocupado

-Jajajaja, esa es una sirvienta muy lista, por supuesto ella huyó estando consciente de mis poderes – Gohan volteo a verlo seriamente.

-Pero…¿Por qué eres tan tonto?, debes serlo ya que eres un familiar débil invocado por Louise "La Zero" – Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la paciencia de Gohan se agotó.

-… - Gohan no responde a la provocación de Guiche, simplemente lo mira seriamente.

 **Con Siesta**

La chica corría a toda prisa buscando a la dueña de Gohan, pero no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado, estuvo preguntando durante algunos minutos hasta que la encontró sentada en una banca.

-Seeeeeeñorita Valliére – La peli Rosa voltea y ve a la maid toda agitada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Gohan-san está en problemas – Louise se congela.

 **Oficina de Osmond**

-El está buscando meterse en problemas… - Dijo Chevreuse.

-¿No sería mejor detenerlos con la campana del sueño? – Osmond niega con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea necesario usar un objeto tan importante para detener el escandalo entre esos chiquillos, ¿No crees? – Dijo Osmond.

-Lo se… Pero un enfrentamiento entre dos nobles va en contra de las reglas – Dijo Colbert.

-Técnicamente todavía no es un noble – No ha sido inscrito a la escuela y no tiene varita, por eso ahora es un plebeyo todavía – Dijo Osmond.

-Pero señor Osmond – Quería replicar Chevreuse.

-Señor Colbert, Señorita Chevreuse… ¿No lo entienden? – Estos se miran entre si y luego al director.

-Hay una razón por la que no quiero que detenga el enfrentamiento.

-Si es que el plebeyo invocado por la Señorita Valliére realmente es Gandalf, está será una excelente oportunidad para verlo… ¿No creen? – Esto saco una gota de sudor en los profesores.

-Si usted lo dice – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 **Lugar del enfrentamiento**

Louise llega antes de que los hombres comenzarán a pelear, dándole un poderoso coscorrón al saiyajin y luego un puñetazo al estómago, para luego jalarle la oreja.

-Ayayayaaya Louise suéltame – Pidió el híbrido.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?¿Porque quieres luchar contra Guiche? Discúlpate inmediatamente con el – Dijo Louise enojada.

-No

-¿Qué dijiste maldito perro? No te escuche bien…¿Podrías repetirlo? – Dijo Louise apretando más la oreja.

-Ayayayaaya dije que no…

-Jajajaja ¿Por qué no te disculpas? Mira hasta tu amo ha venido a salvarte, que patético eres – Dijo Guiche, esto saco de quicio a Gohan.

-Suéltame Louise Dijo este aumentando su fuerza y soltándose del agarre.

-No puedo perdonar a este cretino por como trata a las personas, le voy a dar una paliza… - Dijo Gohan mientras se ponía en una posición que ninguno conocía.

-Jajaja parece que quieres morir plebeyo – Dijo este al ver que lo iba a atacar.

-Ya detengan esto, la lucha está estrictamente prohibida – Dijo Louise en un último intento por detenerlos.

-De hecho sólo la lucha entre dos nobles está prohibida, pero como Gohan no es aún un noble no hay problema – Dijo Tabitha, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Montmorency.

-¿Qué?¿El familiar de Louise es un noble? – Pregunto la rubia a Kirche, está simplemente asintió.

-Pero eso es imposible, un noble no puede ser invocado – Dijo Montmorency.

-Eso pensábamos, pero al parecer existen excepciones… - Dijo Tabitha.

-Elogio que te hayas quedado hasta aquí y no hayas huido como un cobarde – Dijo Guiche, a lo que Gohan sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Lo mismo digo

-Damas y Caballeros… yo Guiche de Gramont y este plebeyo nos batiremos en un duelo - Dijo este, recibiendo aplausos de los nobles de otros cursos, por lo visto el rumor del noble familiar no se ha esparcido.

-Bien cuando quieras atacarme Guiche – Dijo Gohan poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? Jajaja no me rebajaré a ese nivel – Dijo este.

-Como bien sabes soy un mago, así que naturalmente usaré magia en este encuentro – Dijo agitando su rosa y creando una armadura de bronce.

-¿Eh?¿Con eso lucharás? – Pregunto Gohan confundido.

-Si, Golem de Bronce Valkiria…

-Mi nombre runico es "Guiche el de bronce"

-Ataca Doncella de bronce - Dijo Guiche, por lo cual está se lanza a atacar al saiyajin, este no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-Gohan muévete de ahí, te va a matar – Dijo Louise preocupada, recibiendo una sonrisa confiada del saiyajin.

-Fue divertido plebeyo, ahora muere – Dijo Guiche mientras su Valkiria daba un corte con su espada, pero esta solo corto el aire, sorprendiéndo a todos los presentes, pues el saiyajin había desaparecido en un zumbido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? – Dijo Guiche buscando por todas partes al híbrido.

-Detrás de ti – Guiche se congeló y lentamente se volteo, solamente para ser recibido por un poderoso derechazo que lo mando a volar y estrellarse contra el muro.

Lentamente Gohan comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo magullado del mago, que intentaba escapar, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, pues tenía los huesos rotos por ese golpe, sus compañeros no intentaron detener al saiyajin pues sabían que no podrían ni rasguñarlo por la monstruosa velocidad que mostró.

-No, por favor no me mates, ya aprendí la lección – Dijo Guiche asustado y suplicando como una niña mientras veía a un serio Gohan, este al escuchar las palabras del rubio sonrió y luego se acerco a él.

-Lamentó haberte golpeado de esa manera Guiche, no debí haberte golpeado tan fuerte – Dijo Gohan estirándole el brazo, cosa que sorprendió s Guiche.

-¿Amigos? -Pregunto Gohan, a lo que este sólo comienza a llorar.

-No volveré a hacer eso, si acepto tu amistad, pero no puedo moverme -Dijo Guiche mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento – Dijo Gohan mientras lo cargaba.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – Dijo Guiche.

-A la enfermería para que te curen, me excedi contigo Guiche – Dijo Gohan dándole una sonrísa.

-¿El ganó? – Dijeron todos aún atónitos.

-Como era de esperarse de mi familiar – Dijo Louise con orgullo.

-¿Qué no estabas gritando y llorando porque nos detuvieran? – Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa picarona que nunca le había visto.

-Nooo – Dijo Louise mientras los acompañaba a la enfermería.

 **Oficina de Osmond**

Los tres presentes estaban atónitos por la pelea que acababan de presenciar, durante los siguientes segundos la incomodidad se hizo presente en el ambiente.

-Gohan si que es poderoso, derrotar a un noble sin el uso de magia y sólo con sus puños es increíble – Dijo Chevreuse.

-Si, pero lo que me intriga es esa velocidad, incluso yo que tengo el nivel más alto en esta institución no pude ver cómo se movió – Dijo Osmond y dejando en shock a los profesores.

-Aunque no viéramos a Gandalf en acción es obvio que es el, las runas lo indican… creo que debemos informar de esto al Palacio – Dijo Colbert.

-No lo haremos, no hay necesidad aún… y creo que ese no fue ni el mínimo del poder de ese chico… - Dijo Osmond intrigado.

-Continúa siendo un misterio el porque el familiar de la señorita Valliére se convirtió en Gandalf (Porque el autor de este fic quiso :v).

-El familiar del mismísimo fundador : Gandalf, aquel que puede utilizar cualquier arma y puede derrotar a un ejercito de 1000 hombres, este es el descubrimiento más grande del siglo, un Gandalf en el mundo moderno – Dijo Colbert.

-No quiero replicas Colbert, ese muchacho tiene un poder abrumador, con o sin runas es más poderoso que yo, debemos guardar el secreto y cuando sea el momento revelarlo – Dijo Osmond muy serio.

-Además los tontos del Palacio si se hacen con el poder del chico van a destruir todo el mundo iniciando una nueva guerra (Si supieran el verdadero poder de este xd).

-Me haré cargo personalmente, ahora pueden retirarse, respondiendo a lo de si el chico puede ser un noble es un no, su poder es abrumador.

-Pero señor Osmond, el chico no es un plebeyo, es un noble… - Osmond lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego se decidió.

-… De acuerdo, comiencen el trámite para el nacimiento de la casa "Son" – Dijo el Anciano.

-Si señor - Dijo la maestra muy contenta.

Cuando los dos profesores se fueron, Osmond comenzó a vigilar al saiyajin por medio de su espejo mágico, la sola idea de que una guerra fuera desatada con su poder lo aterraba.

-… ¿Quién eres Son Gohan? – Se Pregunto Osmond mientras lo veía por el espejo.

 **Fin del capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragón Ball Z o Zero no Tsukaima no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **/Sección de respuestas/**

 **Maxigiamperi :** Gracias por comentar amigo, una disculpa la enorme espera, si algún día vuelves a leerlo espero sepas eso.

 **DanteSparda1959:** Gracias por comentar amigo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, disculpa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo.

 **Aspros D'Lars :** Gracias por comentar amigo, como dije a otras personas, mi teléfono borró todo el avance que tenía, por lo que ya no la pude continuar, tenía otros proyectos en mente y no tenía los ánimos para darle continuación.

 **DARK-ZERO-0000 :** El apoyo que le diste a mis fanfics es de gran ayuda, como jamás me cansaré de decirlo, me inspiraste para escribir fanfics, tu talento y creatividad son increíbles, lamento el hecho de ya no pudieras continuar con tu trabajo, pero no perderé las esperanzas. Algún día volverás y espero estar ahí para leer la actualización de tus historias, sin más, estés donde estés, te mando un gran saludo.

 **Valros :** Ya sabes viejo :u

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La fuerza saiyajin**

El sirviente cargaba al lastimado noble, sus pasos cada vez se hicieron más veloces, podía ver su sufrimiento, a pesar de que su enorme orgullo había hecho que el lo dejara en ese estado, no podía terminar de arrepentirse, había usado demasiada fuerza en ese último golpe.

-Ghhh… - El pobre rubio se retorció cuando el pelinegro casi tropieza con una grieta que había en el suelo, pero gracias a sus hábiles reflejos, pudo evitar la caída, al darse cuenta de su error, ve al noble.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo alarmado, la peli rosa que estaba justo detrás suyo, ve al rubio, en verdad su familiar se había excedido.

-No hay problema, tan solo… ¡Ghaaaah! – Las heridas del chico fueron tan graves, que estaba casi inconsciente, el híbrido al ver su estado tan grave, aumenta su velocidad para llegar a la enfermería.

-¡Oye, espérame! – Le gritó Louise volviendo a correr, pero este no obedeció, tan solo quería que su nuevo amigo se recuperara pronto.

La doctora de la institución revisaba algunos documentos despreocupadamente, cuando de repente escucha un gran alboroto que provenía de afuera, así que se levanta y va a investigar.

-Guaaaah – Está se espanta al ver una ráfaga naranja atravesar su puerta, detrás de ella venía una chica que conocía muy bien

-Oh, hola señorita Valliere – Dijo está con una gota de sudor, la chica se detiene súbitamente al entrar al lugar, las perlas de sudor recorrieron su frente, no estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico, se gira y observa a la mujer.

-Hola doctora – La mujer ve a los recién llegados y ve que uno de ellos estaba severamente lastimado, lo reconoce al instante, era uno de los hijos del general Grammont.

-Oh cielos. ¿Qué ocurrió? – Está corre hasta el rubio y lo analiza con su magia, pudo ver a través de esta, que tenía las costillas rotas, lo que dificultaba enormemente su respiración, algunos de sus órganos estaban también dañados, le sorprendió que apenas y pudiera mantenerse consciente, no presentaba heridas superficiales, su ropa tampoco estaba destrozada.

-¿Qué le sucedió al pobre señor de Grammont? – Está voltea a ver a la peli rosa en busca de una explicación, algo así era inaudito, tan solo se conseguía ese resultado con magia o una fuerza descomunal, Louise se pone nerviosa, por lo que busca con la mirada al causante.

-Que el se lo diga – La chica se lavo las manos para así escapar ante un posible regaño, los ojos molestos de la doctora ven los onix, el mencionado se asustó al ver su mirada.

-¿Y bien? – La doctora ve seriamente al pelinegro, a juzgar por su reacción, supo que el tenía algo que ver con el estado del rubio.

-Bueno. Tuvimos una pelea en el patio, ya que nuestras ideas no coincidieron, creo que me excedí y por eso, este fue el resultado… - La ira en la noble aumentó, un plebeyo como el se había atrevido a golpear y dejar así a un noble de alto rango.

-¡Ya hablaré de esto con el director, me encargaré de que seas severamente castigado, un plebeyo como tú no tiene el derecho de hacer esto, lo que hiciste fue horrible, pudiste haberlo matado, no sé cómo lograste vencerlo, pero esto no quedará impune! ¡Ahora lárgate! – Está se gira y lo ignora, recita un conjuro

-Lo, siento… - Gohan baja la mirada y luego se gira, comenzando a caminar, sale de la habitación, dando un portazo, ignorando la mirada de preocupación de su ama.

-¡Oiga, usted no tiene el derecho de hablarle así a Gohan, el es mi familiar! – La chica ve molesta a la mujer que trataba a su compañero, está se gira para verla.

-¿Es tu familiar? ¡Deberías ponerle una correa! – Ignorando sus quejas, continúa con su trabajo de curar al chico, Louise aprieta sus puños, entonces ve que su familiar tenía razón sobre los nobles, así que sale corriendo tras el.

La peli rosa buscó al chico por los pasillos de la escuela, pero no pudo encontrarle por ningún lado, esto se le hizo extraño, ya que el, a pesar de haber sido herido de esa forma, no se iría, le prometió quedarse.

-¡Gohan! ¿Dónde estás? – La chica continúo con su búsqueda, sin tener éxito alguno, cuando vió que no podría localizarlo, vuelve a su habitación, triste al no haber tenido las agallas de defender a su sirviente.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Se preguntó en un hilo de voz.

 **Gohan**

El chico voló lo más rápido y alto que ese mundo le permitió, en esos momentos no tenía los ánimos para ver a nadie, por su culpa, el chico al que tan solo quería dar un escarmiento, para que así cambiará su forma de pensar, estaba gravemente herido y casi al borde de la muerte, la sonrisa que este le había dado, era falsa, no quería que este se preocupara, no soportaba la mirada de desprecio de los humanos de ese mundo.

-¿Por qué hice eso? Esa doctora y los nobles están equivocados, no debería importar nada para distinguir a las personas, cada persona es única, este sistema está mal… - El oscuro cielo del espacio se observaba ahora, las lunas gemelas se alzaron en el horizonte, algo que tranquilizó un poco al chico.

-Este mundo si que es muy extraño. ¿Cómo estarán todos en la tierra? – Los recuerdos de su familia y amigos asaltaron su mente, una lágrima solitaria escapó y se deslizó por su mejilla, jamás podría volver a ver a los suyos, está idea no hizo más que aumentar su frustración.

El tiempo pasó y este tan solo se mantenía flotando a escasos kilómetros del límite atmosférico, observando el oscuro espacio, intentando ver algo que le ayudara a resolver su dilema, todo lo que le sucedió fue demasiado rápido y no podía aún comprender al cien por ciento las costumbres de los nobles, sus leyes son completamente distintas a las que existían en su mundo. De pronto, por su mente pasó nuevamente el intentar cambiar las costumbres, para que así, plebeyo y noble convivan de la misma manera, sin reducir una parte a nada más que esclavos.

-Pero si intento un golpe de estado, puedo terminar hiriendo a aquellos a los cuales estimo, es demasiado arriesgado, aunque lograra con éxito mi objetivo, no hay seguridad de que los nobles cambien su forma de verlos así de rápido, el cambio debe ser lento pero al mismo tiempo fuerte… ¿Qué podría hacer? – Este dilema lo llevó a pensar y pensar durante horas, buscando una solución que aún no existía o no veía, cuando sintió que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí arriba, decide bajar silenciosamente a la academia.

-Vaya, parece que ya nadie a esta hora debe estar despierto – El chico flota hasta la ventana de Louise, asegurándose de que esta no despertaría, entra lentamente y se acuesta en el sofá, el no lo sabía, pero su ama realmente lo apreciaba.

 **Oficina del director**

Fuertes pasos podían escucharse detrás de su puerta, el hombre más fuerte de la academia estaba intrigado, según su secretaria, la doctora había solicitado hablar con el urgentemente, ya sabía lo que le diría, pero por modales, aceptó la cita.

 ***Toc Toc*** Alguien llamó a su puerta, supuso que se trataría de aquella mujer de pocos escrúpulos, suspira y da luz verde.

-Adelante – La mujer entró con paso firme, el pobre hombre se estremeció ante su mirada, tan atemorizante.

-H-Hola Rose-chan. ¿A qué debo tu visita? – Su ex alumna bufa.

-¿Está enterado de la pelea que se llevó acabo hoy por la tarde? – El hombre asiente, la mujer aprieta un poco su capa.

-¿Y permitió que un plebeyo como ese, atacara a un noble? – El viejo Osmond ve a la mujer seriamente, al parecer ella aun no estaba informada de lo ocurrido en el aula de Chevreuse, suspira y se aclara la garganta.

-Señorita Van Astrea, esa persona a la que usted llama plebeyo, es en realidad un mago de muy alto nivel – La mujer queda petrificada ante tal declaración, al ver la mirada de su ex-profesor, notó que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo.

-P-Pero, eso es imposible – Declaró nerviosa y confundida.

-¿En qué sentido? – Preguntó el anciano.

-Es imposible que un noble invoque a un ser humano, que además es un mago, si fuera así. ¿Qué no estaba prohibido el que dos nobles luchen en territorio escolar? – Lanzó la mujer exaltada, el hombre sonríe.

-Esta muy equivocada señorita, si dos nobles están de acuerdo en ello, además de pedir el debido permiso, es posible que puedan enfrentarse sin sufrir una penalización de parte del profesorado, pero, en este caso… - Su mirada ennegreció.

-Ese muchacho no era un noble cuando fue convocado, su poder no tiene nada que ver con la magia, derrotó al señor de Grammont usando fuerza física – La cara de la mujer palideció.

-¿Fuerza física? ¡Eso es imposible! Las heridas y las afecciones que tenía cuando lo revise no concuerdan, tenía sus órganos internos dañados, así como las costillas fracturadas, un ataque así necesitaría… - El hombre asiente.

-Una fuerza física descomunal, el señor Son al parecer fue entrenado por alguien que desconocemos, en el área de artes marciales, es por ello que pudo vencer al señor de Grammont – La mujer siente como sus piernas flaquean, un escalofrío recorre su columna de tan solo recordar como trató al chico.

-¿P-Pe-Pero, entonces como se demostró que es un mago? – Preguntó nerviosa, un brillo apareció en los ojos de Osmond.

-Durante la clase de la profesora Chevreuse, el señor Son, tuvo curiosidad por las artes mágicas, así que, a pesar de las constantes burlas de los demás, el pudo transmutar una roca en latón, tan solo usando el mismo conjuro que la profesora, ella vino hace algunas horas a informarme de este hecho, así que junto con algunos profesores más, decidí otorgarle el título de "noble provisional" – El pequeño ratón del hombre subió a su mano, este lo acaricia, ya que le trajo cierta información sobre la mujer.

-¿Entonces asistirá a clases? – Preguntó sorprendida, el director asiente.

-Así es, ya se le informó al servicio de limpieza y al profesorado, que el señor Son asistirá a segundo año, debido a su facilidad para el uso de la magia, no creo que se le dificulte el integrarse a la clase, a pesar de que ya lleven algún tiempo de haber iniciado curso – La doctora asiente.

-¿Le informó al reino de su aparición – Osmond negó.

-No, aunque es un hallazgo sorprendente, no puedo arriesgar el que se sepa de el, por el momento, solo tendrá el título de noble en esta institución, cuando todo esté listo, se presentará ante la reina cuando venga a observar a los familiares – La doctora comprendió lo que el anciano quería hacer, tenía planeado mostrar al chico una vez que el evento para mostrar las habilidades de los familiares fuera llevado a cabo.

-¿Cómo cree que los alumnos tomen la noticia? – Preguntó Van Astrea.

-Colbert se encargará de eso mañana por la mañana, su habitación ya debería estar lista, junto con su ropa y varita, aunque no pudimos localizarlo por ningún lado, según la barrera, el llegó a la habitación de la señorita Valliere hace algunos minutos, mañana se le darán sus nuevas pertenencias – La mujer asiente.

-Gracias por recibirme Osmond-sama, disculpe por el tono que usé hace uno momento, no tenía idea de lo que el chico era – El anciano sonríe.

-No se preocupe, algunos nobles, debido a su posición, tienden a juzgar demasiado rápido a los plebeyos, sin antes saber lo que en realidad hacen, pero… - La mirada del hombre se vuelve más dura.

-No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse, usted es solo una doctora. ¿Creo que sabe su posición, verdad? – El miedo se apoderó de la mujer, tenía años sin ver a su ex-profesor así de molesto, si estaba así, significaba que el chico en verdad era especial.

-Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder – Dicho esto, la mujer regresa a su habitación.

 **Día siguiente**

Un grito despertó al saiyajin, así que con sus sentidos alerta, salta del sofá y observa de donde proviene el ruido, encontrándose con una molesta Louise, estaba por decir algo, cuando se da cuenta de su mirada, estaba toda arruinada, sus ojos estaban rojos, signo de que estuvo llorando, la curiosidad lo tomó. ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando por el? ¿Por qué?.

Se supone que para ella, el no era más que un simple familiar, un protector que podía ser desechado en caso de revelarse, pero había algo más en su enfado, como si estuviera decepcionada a la vez de preocupada.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué huiste?! – La chica dijo casi susurrándole, el híbrido abre los ojos, no esperaba que ella le preguntara así, agacha la cabeza, de pronto el volver a escapar se le antojó, no quería verla así.

-Porque su sistema de gobierno me enferma, la manera en como tratan a las personas incapaces de usar magia es injusta, pobreza, corrupción, odio y venganza, son las emociones que pude sentir en algunas de las personas de escuela, no quiero formar parte de ello – Gohan no era tonto, aunque en el fondo era muy inocente, el podía notar ciertas cosas que otros ignoraban.

-¡Prometiste quedarte y ayudarme! – Le recriminó la peli rosa molesta, el chico esta vez no retrocedió, había tomado una decisión y no pensaba retractarse.

-Lo siento Louise, creo que haber aparecido en este mundo fue algo terrible, nunca debí haber golpeado a Guiche de esa manera o siquiera haber opinado en tu clase, ya tomé una decisión, buscaré una forma de volver a mí mundo, hasta entonces, me quedaré un tiempo por aquí – El chico se gira y camina hacía la puerta de la habitación, pudo sentir varias presencias acercándose, por lo que sale y deja atrás a una furiosa chica.

-¿Señor Son? – Preguntó una de ellas, el chico ve a la persona y sonríe, no esperába ver tan pronto al instructor.

-Que tal señor Colbert. ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Le preguntó con unos modales que sorprendieron a ambos profesores.

-Hemos venido para encaminarte a tu nueva habitación. ¿Podrías acompañarnos? – El hombre en respuesta le da una sonrisa, el chico analiza al asesor de arriba a abajo, no mentía, cosa que se le hizo m extraño, la manera en la que ellos lo trataron aún y que él era un "plebeyo", le mostraron que no todos en ese mundo eran malos.

"Tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo" – Se dijo a si mismo siguiendo a ambos profesores, giro un poco su rostro, viendo como la chica asomaba su cabeza un poco por el marco de la puerta, algo le decía que estaba haciendo mal en aceptar, pero su yo interior le decía a gritos que debía volver con los suyos.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, el trío caminó por los pasillos de la academia, algunos de sus nobles observaron al chico con sorpresa, otros lo hacían mientras susurraban entre ellos, debido a su afinado oído, el chico podía escuchar perfectamente a los demás.

"¿Ya viste? Ese es el chico que derrotó a Guiche ayer, dicen que lo dejó casi al borde de la muerte" – Los chicos decían esto algo asustados.

"Por fin. Espero que le den un buen castigo a ese plebeyo por atreverse a levantarle la mano a un noble, si lo cuelgan estaré más que feliz" – Una chica observó con odio al híbrido, esto hizo que su furia aumentara.

-Estos nobles diciendo siempre lo que quieren. ¿Acaso no pueden callarse? – Gohan eleva un poco su energía, haciendo que una débil aura lo rodeara, los presentes al verlo se congelaron.

"¿Qué es el?" – Dijeron algunos de los chicos.

Al llegar al sitio, Colbert introduce la llave por el picaporte, el mecanismo fue accionado, permitiendo que el seguro fuera liberado, la puerta se abre, revelando una habitación casi vacía, tan solo podían observarse las cosas más esenciales, una cama en medio de la habitación, un arcón frente a ella, una cómoda bastante elegante. El chico entró a la habitación maravillado, ese lugar era mucho más grande que su vieja habitación en la tierra, Colbert sonríe al ver que el chico parecía satisfecho con su nuevo hogar.

-Aquí tienes la llave de tu habitación, hemos dejado algunos cambios de ropa dentro de tu cómoda y closet, analizamos previamente tus gustos, dada la ropa que llevas puesta, encontrarás algo interesante el diseño, tu varita y capa están dentro de tu arcón – El chico toma la llave de su habitación y les agradece a ambos.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer una vez me haya vestido? – Preguntó confundido, Colbert sonríe, se acomoda sus gafas y camina hacia la entrada, Chevreuse lo sigue de cerca.

-Cuando hayas terminado, te esperaré aquí afuera, así te llevaré a tu nuevo salón, donde estudiaras magia, por supuesto que debes estar enterado de tu posición como noble. ¿Me equivoco? – El chico abre grande los ojos.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Qué no era imposible que alguien como yo pueda convertirse en un noble? – Preguntó confundido, Chevreuse sonríe.

-No, creo que no lo entiende señor Son. Usted no es un plebeyo, en el momento en que usó magia, nos demostró que proviene de una familia noble, al menos posee la sangre de uno, ya que su poder como mago lineal no puede ser copiado o aprendido, se nace con tal poder – Gohan asiente, al parecer, la energía que fluía por su cuerpo, era algo que los plebeyos no poseían, esto le hizo preguntarse, que era lo que sentía al analizar sus presencias.

-De acuerdo – Ambos salieron por la puerta, dejándolo pensativo, había sido promovido o reconocido como uno de la clase noble, esto era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

-Bueno, ya que estaré en este mundo, creo que podré investigar más sobre la magia que Louise usó para convocarme, tal vez pueda replicarla y volver a mí mundo – Camina hasta la cómoda y abre el primer cajón, había ropa interior, calcetines y camisas, analiza el segundo y tercer cajón, encontrándose con algunos conjuntos informales, luego fijó su vista en el closet a su lado izquierdo, camina hasta el y lo abre, lo que vio lo petrifico.

-¿Es enserio? – Se preguntó congelado, en el closet había diez cambios de ropa, idénticos a los que llevaban los demás.

-Ya veo que se refería el señor Colbert con "Encontrará interesante los diseños" – Con una gota de sudor procede a cambiarse de ropa, al hacerlo, notó que la tela de dicho uniforme era en parte parecida a la de su traje.

-¿Acaso…? – El chico toma un traje extra, la sensación se lo confirmó.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que hayan replicado la propiedad de este tipo de traje, la resistencia a los ataques deben ser iguales – Gohan lanza el conjunto al aire y dispara un ki blast, una pequeña explosión lo segó durante unos momentos, al abrir los ojos, vio que la prenda estaba intacta.

-Increíble – Dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, creo que debo terminar de cambiarme – Este continúa poniéndose el conjunto, una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla.

"¿Cómo rayos adivinó mi talla?" – Se preguntó algo nervioso, la ropa le quedaba a la perfección, casi le dio miedo al pensar en que pudieron meterse a la habitación de Louise anoche y tomar medidas de su cuerpo, sacude su cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos sin sentido.

-Creo recordar que el señor Colbert dijo, que la capa y la varita estaban en ese arcón – Viendo el pequeño baúl que estaba frente suyo, camina hasta el y lo abre, encontró justamente lo que buscaba, además de un par de extrañas botellas, decide guardarlas para luego preguntarle a Louise.

-Qué extraña ropa – Se dijo al verse en el espejo, aunque al fijarse bien, no lucia mal después de todo, cuando terminó, guarda su varita y se dirige hasta la puerta.

-¡Vaya! Señor Son, se le ve muy bien ese traje – Le dijo Colbert viendo que su magia de análisis había funcionado a la perfección, el chico hace una mueca y lo voltea a ver.

-Gracias – Fue lo único que respondió.

-Ahora, si me permite. Lo llevaré a su aula, para que así pueda comenzar con sus estudios e investigaciones – El chico asiente, ambos caminan hacía el salón de magia, por el camino, los alumnos de nivel superior se congelaron al ver al pelinegro, los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar.

"¿Qué? ¿El era un noble?" – Dijo una mujer.

"Así parece, aunque no puedo creer que derrotara a Grammont sin usar su varita, eso quiere decir que ha recibido entrenamiento de algún tipo en cuerpo a cuerpo" – Dijo un chico analizando a detalle sus facciones, notó su cuerpo trabajado cuando aún tenía el traje naranja, no cabía duda que era un oponente con el que jamás querría enfrentarse.

-Dígame, señor Son – El chico voltea a ver a su nuevo profesor.

-¿Si? – Preguntó tranquilo.

-¿Ya desayunó? – El chico niega, Colbert sonríe.

-¿Le gustaría hacerlo? – Dijo este al escuchar el rugir del estómago del saiyajin, un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

-Si – La sonrisa en su rostro iluminó a los demás, al verlo tan tranquilo su temor y preocupación se esfumó, las chicas continuaron platicando entre ellas, esta vez sobre lo apuesto que era.

"No creo que sea tan malo, a pesar de su poder, es algo lindo. ¿No creen?" – Sus amigas estaban de acuerdo con ella.

"Hmph. Este año parece que será muy interesante" – Dijo un noble con mirada tranquila y confiada, a diferencia de los demás, el confiaba en sus habilidades como mago triangular.

 **Comedor**

El dúo llegó al comedor, las personas en el se congelaron al ver con quién estaba Colbert, era nada más y nada menos que el familiar plebeyo de Louise la cero, pero lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que llevaba su uniforme, varios de los nobles qué tan solo sabían de su pelea, se armaron de valor y se acercaron.

-Disculpe profesor Colbert. ¿Por qué el lleva nuestro uniforme, si se supone que el es un plebeyo? – Ahí estaba, la mirada de desprecio que el chico odiaba, estaba por responderle al noble, pero el hombre se le adelanta.

-Porque el es un noble, señor Boyle – El chico y sus amigos se congelaron, luego voltean a ver al saiyajin, este solo los veía con odio, al saber contra quién se estaban metiendo, prefirieron retirarse.

-Disculpe si los molesté – Dijo Boyle retirándose, sus amigos lo siguen.

-Cielos. Estos chicos no comprenden sobre hablar antes de juzgar – Dijo el hombre de mediana edad rascándose la cabeza, el híbrido lo ve durante unos instantes, sonríe al ver que su decisión fue la correcta.

-Usted es distinto – Colbert voltea a ver al híbrido.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundido.

-A diferencia de los demás nobles, puedo sentir que usted es una buena persona, no trata mal a los plebeyos, los demás deberían de seguir su ejemplo – Una sonrisa adorna su rostro, el chico era bueno analizando a la gente, aunque esto hizo que recordara sus viejos días en el ejército mágico, las cosas atroces que hizo, lo atormentan día a día.

-No señor Son, se equivoca. Aunque parezca una buena persona, hay cosas de las que no me enorgullezco de haber realizado – Gohan siente como el hombre se pone un poco triste, por lo que rápidamente intenta cambiar de tema.

-E-Este pastel de moras es muy delicioso, ¿No cree? – Colbert ve los intentos del chico por hacerlo cambiar de humor, así que decide darle gusto, ya que no quería revivir recuerdos del pasado, los días en que la serpiente de fuego mataba inocentes se terminaron.

-Si, debo decir que la persona que lo hizo, tiene muy buen gusto en escoger los ingredientes – Ambos continuaron charlando durante algunos minutos, hasta que de pronto, Louise entra por la entrada principal, el pelinegro se calla al cruzar miradas, su actitud cambió radicalmente, Colbert notó la tensión que había entre ellos, algo debió haber ocurrido ayer por la noche, para que ambos se vieran así.

-Oh, señorita Valliere. ¿Gusta acompañarnos? – Preguntó el profesor, intentando aminorar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Hola señor Colbert, con gusto lo haría, pero no lo haré mientras el este aquí – Dicho esto, Louise sale del comedor sin probar alimento y va a su salón de clases.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes anoche? – Preguntó Kirche acercándose, el chico voltea a verla, cuando estaba por hablar, su salamandra se acerca y le lame el rostro.

-Jajajajaja, basta Flame, me haces cosquillas – La salamandra se baja del híbrido, en respuesta, el chico le acarició la cabeza.

-Nada, es solo… - El chico quiso decirle, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, había decidido que no le hablaría demasiado a los nobles, hasta que descubriera sus intenciones.

-Ya veo, es algo personal. Bueno, no es que me importe la verdad – Kirche observa al pelinegro de arriba abajo, sorprendida por el increíble cambio de aspecto, se lame los labios.

-Vaya Gohan, te ves muy bien – El chico siente un escalofrío al ver la mirada de lujuria que tenía, gira su rostro, notable sonrojado.

-¿Hooh? ¿Acaso te sonrojaste? - La sensual morena se le acerca por la espalda y lo abraza, el chico se paraliza al sentir sus pechos contra su espalda, el rubor en sus mejillas se pronunció más.

-Jajaja, te ves lindo cuando estás avergonzado – Dijo la chica abrazándolo más, el chico se levanta de un salto, Kirche al ver este movimiento, da un paso atrás, intentando no tropezar.

-Lo siento Kirche-san, recordé que debía hacer algo. ¿Nos vamos profesor? – El hombre sonríe, siguiendo al magus, huyen de la cafetería.

-Tsch. Ya será para la próxima – Dijo mordiéndose el labio, viendo qué aún tenía algo de tiempo, Kirche vuelve con Tabitha y toman su te.

 **Salón de clases**

Los alumnos al ver a la persona que entró por la puerta se paralizaron, pensaron que lo que la profesora les dijo ayer, tan solo era una broma, pero al ver al híbrido con su mismo uniforme, vieron que no lo era.

-¿Es enserio? – Preguntó uno de los compañeros de Louise, la peli rosa ve al pelinegro, estaba algo triste, pues le quitaron a su familiar, aunque el estaría con ella, no estaría de la forma que ella quería, Colbert se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Permítanme presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases, el es Gohan, de la casa Son, estará estudiando con ustedes este año – El chico da un paso al frente y saluda a sus compañeros.

-Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Son Gohan, estaré a su cuidado – Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, algunas chicas se lo comían con la mirada, al ver que no era un plebeyo, los chicos le sonrieron.

-Al parecer invocaste a alguien superior a ti, Louise – Dijo Kirche burlándose de la chica, está se molesta y ve con furia a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kirche? – La pechugona solamente se gira y observa al pelinegro, este las observaba atentamente, Tabitha notó eso y lo estudió.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, el estudio de la magia le maravilló, cosas que solo había visto en películas y viejos libros de su mundo, aquí eran reales, claro, sabía que existía también la magia, Babidi era la prueba de su existencia.

Cuando la campana sonó, los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas y se dirigieron a sitios distintos, el chico ve que Louise se aleja por la puerta, algo le decía que debía seguirla, pero que si lo hacía, no lo dejaría respirar, solamente se quedó en su lugar, esperando que a uno a uno, abandonaran el lugar, pero en eso se le acerca la pelirroja, cosa que hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

-¿No te irás con Louise? – Preguntó Kirche, sentándose a su lado, el chico negó.

-No. Ella y yo no compartiremos la habitación, los profesores me dieron una propia, por lo que puedo hacer mis cosas, además, no quiero molestarla – La chica notó que el chico estaba nervioso.

-Ven, vamos afuera – La chica tomó su mano, se acercaron a la ventana y la pelirroja la abre con su mano libre, este se deja llevar, no tenía nada que hacer y no quería ver a Louise ahora.

-¿Conoces el hechizo para volar? – Preguntó está elevándose en el aire, el chico sonríe.

-No, pero no será necesario – Acto seguido, el pelinegro hace lo mismo, la chica lo observa impresionada.

-¿Qué es eso? – Dijo al ver una pequeña aura rodear el cuerpo del guerrero saiyajin, este sale por la venta.

-¿Hablas de lo que hice? Se le llama técnica para volar, mi maestro me la enseñó hace mucho tiempo – Kirche sonríe y lo sigue, ambos volaban por los cielos de la academia, elevándose cada vez más y más.

-¿Y de dónde eres? – Le preguntó la chica, este se puso a pensar, si revelarle su lugar de origen, por alguna razón, sintió que podía confiar en ella, tanto como los profesores o la propia Siesta.

-Provengo de otro mundo, conocido como la tierra – Kirche se congela.

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, cuando Louise me convocó, al parecer creó un portal tiempo espacio, dando como resultado que llegara a este mundo, pero creo que el viaje me lastimó mucho – Kirche rueda los ojos.

-Típico de Louise la Cero – El chico se detiene un momento y la observa, la ardiente se pone nerviosa, era la misma mirada que le dio a sus compañeros el primer día que lo vio.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó nerviosa, el chico al ver que la estaba intimidando suspira y se gira, para que esta no viera su preocupación.

-No me gusta que la llames de esa forma, ese apodo le duele mucho, imagina que a pesar de todos tus intentos por lograr algo, sean inútiles y que encima de eso, tus compañeros y amigos te señalen de forma despectiva, se burlen de tus intentos de mejorar, eso es algo que me repugna – La chica sintió odio en esas palabras.

-Pero ella tiene la culpa, es una idiota, ególatra y presumida, se cree mucho tan solo por venir de una familia poderosa – Gohan niega ante sus palabras.

-No. Ella se esfuerza más que nadie por mejorar, pude notarlo en el momento en que hizo aquel hechizo fallido, a pesar de que falló, no se rindió y continúa estudiando, ella es una persona admirable, aúnque su actitud hacia los plebeyos me repugna, al igual que la de ustedes, es por ello que he decidido que cambiare el rumbo de este mundo – Kirche abre los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué sentido? – Gohan voltea a mirarla.

-Hare que tanto nobles como plebeyos cambien su forma de pensar, teniendo los mismos derechos y obligaciones, no volverán a despreciarse entre ustedes – Kirche se enfada.

-¡¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?! ¡Tan solo eres un estudiante de magia igual que yo, ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo, si planeas un golpe ante el reino, no podrás hacer nada! ¡¿Acaso quieres echarte encima a los reinos?! – Gohan sonríe.

-¿Y quien dice? – Preguntó confiado, algo en esas palabras le decía que no estaba bromeando, de tan solo pensar en el monstruoso poder que les mostró hace algunos días, tembló de miedo.

-¿Matarás a todas las personas que puedas, solo para satisfacer tus ambiciones? - Gohan se ríe.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! – Preguntó Kirche molesta.

-Nunca dije que haría un golpe de estado, tengo otras maneras para conseguirlo, creo que incluso podría destruir este mundo si quisiera, pero no. Mi deber como guerrero, es proteger toda vida de la tierra, no tengo permitido lastimar a los humanos, por el momento estudiaré con ustedes, hasta que consiga suficiente información sobre este mundo, después de haber aprendido el nivel necesario de magia, podré cambiar el sistema mundial y luego buscaré una forma de volver a mí propia dimensión – Kirche queda sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¿Entonces, tan solo lo haces por el bien de todos? – Preguntó confundida, el chico asiente.

-Al paso que esto va, los plebeyos no tardarán en revelarse, Incluso una guerra podría estallar, quiero satisfacer los intereses de los plebeyos y nobles por igual, para evitar futuras catástrofes – Kirche sonríe, el chico frente a ella era sumamente noble.

-Sin duda, tu eres el más noble de todos nosotros – Ambos bajan a tierra, una vez habían terminado de conversar.

El chico se despide de la morena y comienza a caminar por la escuela, buscando algo que hacer, se puso nervioso al ver que todos los estudiantes que veía, tenían la mirada clavada sobre su persona, al parecer era la primera vez que veían a un familiar plebeyo, que era capaz de usar magia como ellos. A lo lejos divisa a la maid que le ofreció de comer, sonriendo se acerca a ella.

-¡Ey! ¡Siesta! – La chica al escucharlo se gira rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo dirigirse a el.

-Ho-Ho-Hola Son-sama – La chica gira un poco su rostro, no podía verlo a los ojos, ya que no tenía el mismo rango social, el chico suspira.

-No tienes porque sentirte presionada Siesta, yo soy yo, un simple cargo de noble no es nada, sabes que yo jamás te trataría como una plebeya, eres mi amiga, ¿O no? – La chica abre grandes los ojos, voltea a verlo y se sonroja.

-Yo-Yo-Yo… - La chica tembló al verle su sonrisa, no lo diría, pero se sentía segura a su lado, después de que la defendiera de Guiche, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Gohan-san, gracias por ayudarme ayer – La chica le dio una reverencia, el chico da un pequeño salto al verla hacer tal acto de respeto.

-Levanta la cabeza, no tienes porqué hacer algo como eso, es vergonzoso – Gohan gira su rostro para que no viera su enrojecimiento.

-Pero es la verdad, por culpa de mi cobardía ayer tuviste que enfrentarte a Guiche-sama, lamentablemente no pude estar ahí para apoyarte, pero me dijo otra maid que fuiste increíble – El chico se rasca la mejilla.

-¿Enserio te dijeron eso? No creo que sea para tanto jejejeje – Siesta sonríe.

-¿Y que hará ahora? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Ah, pues pensaba en ir a dar un paseo por la academia, ¿Quieres acompañarme? – La chica sonríe, pero después niega.

-No puedo, debo continuar con mi trabajo – El chico entiende.

-Comprendo, el trabajo de maid debe ser muy agotador. ¿No es así? – La oji azul asiente.

-Si, cada jornada me deja agotada, sobre todo en la parte media de la espalda – Gohan al escuchar eso se sonroja, observándola de reojo, ve que sus pechos eran enormes, casi del tamaño de los de Kirche.

-Ejem, bueno. Eso es admirable, pocas personas tienen la fuerza para soportar este trabajo durante tanto tiempo – Dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

-Si… - Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, el chico observó a la sirvienta con detenimiento, un sonrojó apareció en sus mejillas al ver que era muy hermosa.

-¿Tú eres de este reino? – Preguntó intentando romper el incómodo silencio, esto tomó desprevenida a la chica.

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Mi familia es originaria de Tristáin – Este asiente.

Continuaron platicando durante algunos minutos, hasta que la jefa de sirvientas le habló a la chica para que continuara con su trabajo, ambos se despiden y cada uno toma su camino.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de investigar – El chico camina hasta un área donde no pudiera ser visto, cuando se aseguró que no lo descubrirían, da un gran salto en el aire.

-¡Vamos a ver que esconde este mundo! – Se enciende en su aura blanca y despega a toda velocidad hacia el este.

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
